Living With The Brewers
by bubblegum Cupcakes
Summary: Then suddenly, everything happened at once. Jack choked on the coke he was drinking, Conor's tie suddenly decided to fall off, Avery fell off the couch and my jaw just dropped onto the ground. Great. Just great./ Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford, or the playboy and the loser. Not the best combination, especially if they are forced to live in the same house together for 2 months. Drama!
1. Hello My Name Is

**Summary:Kimberly Anne Crawford is the outcast,the loser of Seaford while Jack Brewer is the popular,badass kid of Seaford. One day,something happens that makes them collide. Is it going to turn out well or end up with another fight?**

**Hi people of earth!It is frozenivy here and I have a new story for you people!It's basically a love story about Jack and Kim and it's called _Living With The Brewers._**

**I know that I am supposed to finish my other stories but sadly,I have become uninterested in them and I have writer's block but I will continue them for u guys :D**

**Soo...on with the story!**

**Disclaimers:I do not own Kickin' It except for the other peeps that pop up in the story.**

* * *

**Kim**

Just keep your head down Kim,and no-one will care.

If I'm lucky,people might not trip me,or pour some kind of strange substance in my hair.

My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford,but for short,people call me Kim instead because I hate being called Kimberly.

I am 16 years old and I have one brother and one sister named Conor and Avery.I love them to death and I would do anything for them.

I have very loving parents and their names are Kevin and Sarah Crawford.

And I'm a 4th degree black belt.

I sound awfully normal.

But it's not just that.

_Loser,bitch,slut,_

_no one likes you._

_you're ugly._

"Everyone hates Kim"!

That's what they call me at school..

It's because I used to be bestest friends with a girl named Donna Tobin,and we were inseparable,like sisters.

Donna had a boyfriend,Brad Wolfe,and she really thought that he loved her.

One day,Brad came to my house and once I opened the door,he pounced on me and kissed me.I tried to break free,but his grip was too strong.

Donna arrived at my house 2 minutes later.

_Flashback._

_I tried to break free,but he was too strong._

_I heard the door open 2 minutes later._

_"Kim?Are you in here?Why is the front door-"Donna gasped when she saw me and the bastard pulled away._

_"Babe!It was her!"he pointed at me and the brunette looked at me with fire in her eyes."She called me to come over,and then she just started kissing me!"_

_"Is that true.."Donna walked slowly over to me and started circling me like a hawk."Kimberly?"_

_I growled at her saying my name.I got up and walked up to her."It's not me...HE's lying!HE just arrived at my door and HE kissed me!It's the other way!"I exclaimed._

_"I dont believe you."Donna pushed me into a corner and beat me up and Brad just stood there smirking at me._

_Donna was headed for the door with Brad,when she turned to look at my bruised body._

_"I will make **everyone** hate you,bitch."she she walked out._

_"I had fun today Kimmy...let's do this next time,"Brad said seductively._

_"Never,you bastard..."I managed to choke just smirked at me and left me crying silently._

_END._

And now,she made it happen. Every single person in this school hates me.

She broke up with Brad a few months after that happened,because she saw Kelsey Vargas and Brad in a closet halfway to making babies.

Brad deserved it.

But still,nothing changed.I was still her enemy.

A new guy named Jack Brewer arrived a few months after that and he instantly became popular with his brown hair and his chocolate eyes.

Well,at least that's what every freaking girl in the school says.

And guess what?

Donna is always flirting with him and she even dresses like a slut for him.

But it always ends up with her being rejected,or being pushed away,literally.

* * *

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!Are you okay?"I asked,picking up the unknown person's books on the ground.

I looked up.

...Really?Jack?

"What are you doing here,bitch?"I flinched at the word.I gave him his books quickly and I lowered my head,my honey blonde hair covering my face.

"Sorry,"I squeaked.

"Well...go!"One of Jack's friends,Jerry Martinez growled at me.

I quickly stood up straight and speed-walked past him when he stuck his foot out and I tripped on it. Every head in the hall turned to look at me and all I could hear was laughing.I whimpered as I got up and I limped to the nurse's office.I knocked on the door and it opened.

"Oh,Kim!Poor you!What did they do to you?"Nurse Lea said as she guided me to the bed and inspected my ankle.

"Jack..he tripped m-me.."I stammered,tears coming like a wiped them away.

"It's okay dear.."she said as she gave me a hug."You have a sprained ankle,you will have to wear a cast for a week.."

I nodded and she put on the cast.

Then she spoke.

"Why does Jack not like you?"She asked me."I mean like,you didn't do anything to him,did you?"

I stopped to think.

She was right..I mean,what did I ever do to him?

"Well...Donna made everyone hate me,including him.."I said quietly.

"That Donna is the right devil,"she muttered angrily."I remember I had a friend like her once,a big bitch.."

I gasped in mock-shock."Nurse Lea!Language!"I exclaimed. We laughed for a few moments.

"Well,you got to go to class now so here are your crutches,"she handed me the crutches."And a lollipop!"

"Really?"I asked, as she handed me a sour apple lollipop."Oh okay!"

We said our goodbyes and sadly,soon enough I arrived at the classroom,English.

"It's nice of you to turn up Miss Crawford,"said Ms. Davis.

I lowered my head,my hair covering my face again."I'm sorry Ms. Davis,I had to go to the nurse's office because I sprained my ankle."I mumbled.

"Very well,go sit down,"she said.I looked up to see which seat was free, and unfortunately it was beside the guy who tripped me,Jack.

I walked over slowly and sat down in the seat.

"What's up slut?"Jack hissed,and everyone near us sniggered.

I sighed and I looked out of the window,looking at the beautiful view in front of looked so happy,so carefree..

I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"Aww..is little Kimmy crying because she's a monster?Because she's a _stain?_"One of Jack's friends,Eddie said to me.I shook my head quickly,my hair flying everywhere.

"Watch out guys!Kimberly's gonna spread lice everywhere!Apocalypse!"Jerry sniggered.

"HELLO!"Ms. Davis' voice scared everyone.

A few seconds later,a note was passed to me.

**We're not done here bitch.**

**-Jack**

I stared at the words on the doodled has happened to me a lot before,but why does it seem like it's gonna be a lot worse than expected?

* * *

I sat down in my usual table,a table that was full of graffiti,holes and was a stained red color.

Someone suddenly passed me and gave me a purple note.I couldn't see the person because he or she was wearing a black hoodie.

I read the note.

**Look behind you,Kimmers.**

I obeyed the note and looked behind me,only to get some gloppy,mushy mashed potatoes in my face and everyone in the cafeteria laughed.I looked at the person who did it to was no other than Donna fuckin' Tobin.

"Wow,what happened Kimberly?Did you get mashed potatoes in that ugly little face of yours?"Donna sneered.I was about to pounce on her when I stopped.

There was no point in breaking her Barbie doll face,is there?

I just stared at her while she just stared back.I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack's confused face.

I went into the bathroom and tried to wipe all the mashed potatoes off my hair and clothes,but failed miserably.I sighed and tears rolled down my face.I heard the door open.

"Hi,"a small voice greeted me quietly.I turned to face the person and it was no other than Grace Brewer,Jack's twin sister.

"Grace?"I nodded."What are you doing here?"

She gave me some clothes,a hairbrush and make-up.I smiled.

"Why Grace?"I said.

"I don't like it when Jack does that,bribing people to do the dirty work while he watches from a distance,"she replied sadly."He was never like this.."

Her eyes showed so much sadness and if you looked closely..hope?

"Thank you so much,"I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Your welcome Kim,and you can keep that stuff."she said.I thanked her again and she left.

I put on the white west and the royal blue scoop neck crop top on top and the black skinny jeans with black converse.

She also gave me a black diamond ring,which was so beautiful yet mysterious at the same time and I put it on my ring finger.

I applied some light eye-shadow and eyeliner,blush and lipgloss.

I brushed out my hair and left it down,revealing my blonde bitch Donna told me I looked horrible in my natural hair so that's why I usually straighten it.

I checked the time and realised that class was in one minute so I made a beeline for it.

I arrived on the dot and I opened the door and for the second time again today,everyone turned to look at and Donna's jaw dropped to the gave Donna a _you-failed-i'm-not-giving-you-anything _ pouted.

I sat in the only available seat beside Grace and I grinned at gave me a small smile.

Jack came up to me and gave me a smirk.

"What's up slut?"he sneered at me.

Suddenly,I got a boost of confidence.

"I'm great,how about you,_dick_?"I eyes widened in shock and the class gasped."Oh and Brewer,please..get a mint?Seriously?How do girls fall for you?You have the breath of a cannibal!"Grace sniggered. Jack turned to give her a glare.

"Shut it sister,"he growled.

"Fuck off brother,"she said in his shocked face.

"_What is going on here?_"the teacher's voice rumbled like scrambled to get back in his seat and everyone turned back around.

"Mr. Brewer,you should know that I don't like cursing in school,"the teacher said sternly.

"But Grace and Kimberly,"I gave him a glare."did it too!"he countered.

"I know that,I they haven't cursed so far in the school,so they're left with a sir,have cursed a lot so detention after school for you!"she told did not forget to give me a glare,but I gladly returned it.

I smiled.

* * *

After school,Grace walked out with me.

Everyone in the hallway were pointing at us and whispering.I was starting to get annoyed.

"YES!"I shouted angrily."I,Kim Crawford and his sister Grace talked back to Jack Brewer!Do you have to whisper about it?It doesn't hurt to ask!"

Everyone walked off except Jack and his little crew.

He walked up to me."You missy,are making a mistake,"he whispered in my ear.

I stood my ground."I'm sorry to say this but i'm confused? Please explain more clearly 'cuz i'm blonde,"I said,playing the dumb card.I twirled a lock of my golden hair in my fingers.

He was thinking for a moment.

"I'm a 4th degree black belt,"he said with a victorious smirk.I'm gonna win this round Brewer!

"Really?"I squealed sarcastically."I am too!"

Jerry and Eddie snorted and I gave them my best death glare. They shut up.

"Yeah right,"Jack laughed."In your dreams."That made me snap.I took a step forward so our noses were almost touching.

"Well if you don't believe me,let's go outside and spar,you dick,"I growled at seemed taken aback and pissed off,but he quickly dismissed it with his annoying little smirks.

"Okay then,now!"he said walked outside and Jerry,Eddie and Grace were watching us walked up to me.

"Be careful Kim,he is actually really good.."she said worriedly.

"I'll be careful,I promise."I patted her on the ,she went back to where she was and we started.

He did a low kick,but I jumped up.I did a roundhouse kick and he dodged. I went on like this for a long time and soon enough,a crowd of students were watching us.

* * *

After a while,I decided to distract Jack to flip him.

I spun round and round,my blonde locks flying around gracefully,and everything around me was a I stopped,right in front of a confused Jack,and in a swift movement,I flipped him.

Everyone gasped.

Jack groaned while Jerry,Eddie,Grace and I helped him up. Grace beamed at me.

"Woah."was all he said."Not bad,Crawford."

"You too Brewer,"I replied with a victorious smirk.I turned around to face the shocked crowd.

"This is why _you don't mess with Kim Crawford,_"I shouted out to them."And Donna,I can kick your ass too!"the crowd nervously murmured "sorry" at me and scattered looked furious and I smirked at her as she strut off.I turned to look at Jack and Grace.

"See you tomorrow,Brewer twins,"I said to them.I picked up my bag and walked off,leaving them hanging.

* * *

I arrived at my house and a great smell instantly filled my nose."I'm home!"I yelled.I walked into the kitchen where my beautiful mother Sarah was.

"Hello dear,how was school?"she said,not taking her eyes off her cooking.

"Surprisingly,it went very well today..I met a new friend and such,"I said."I got mashed potatoes in the face but she gave me some fresh clothes to wear."Sarah knew her daughter was getting bullied at school and she was delighted that someone stood up for her and helped her."Oh and one last thing...I won a sparring between the best black belt in the school,Jack."

My mom squealed and soon I joined twins soon came into the kitchen.

"What's all the fuss about?We are trying to watch something here!"the thirteen-year olds said.

"Kimmy beat the best black belt in her school in karate!I told you karate would do something great to you!"she told twins joined in our little celebration.

"Hey mom?"Conor asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's that burning smell?"my mom turned to look at the cooking and gasped.

"It's burning!Noo!"she yelled.

We all laughed at our mom.

* * *

"Dinner!"my mother shouted twins and I ran to the table and sat down.

"Hey kids,"my dad Kevin said cheerfully.

"Hi dad!"we said.

"So,anything exciting happen today?"

"I beat the best black belt in my school today,"I said happily.

"That's great Kimmy!"he said."I remember when I was 15 an-"the twins and I groaned.

"What?"Kevin asked,feigning hurt."You don't like my stories?"

"I swear,this happens every night,"Avery muttered.

We ate our food in comfortable silence.

"So,tomorrow my boss is inviting us to dinner a few blocks away,"dad said.

"Who's your boss?"I asked while munching on the potatoes.

"He calls himself by his wife's surname I think,i'm not sure 's Mr. Anderson,"he replied.

"Mom,"Avery whined."Conor took my steak!"

"No I did not!"Conor countered.

"Then who did?You and Kim are sitting beside me!"They turned to look at me.

"Sorry?"I said in a questioning tone.

The twins rolled their eyes.

* * *

**end of chapter!**

**please rate and review _Living With The Brewers 'cuz it would make my day :D_**

**_see you in the next chapter!_**


	2. GoodBad News?

** .gosh.**

**26 REVIEWS!?SERIOUSLY!?**

**you guys are amazing!thanks sooo much!**

**i finished it last night and this morning,i wake up to 26 reviews omgomgogmgogmggog!**

**thanks for the great reviews and all the compliments!**

**so i'm going to stop rambling now and let you read on :D**

**once again,thankyou!and merry x-mas :D**

**Disclaimers:I do not own Kickin' It,unfortunately *insert sad face here***

* * *

**Kim**

I woke up this morning and decided to change my style up a bit,since I made jaws drop with that outfit yesterday!

I put on a floral print dress with black leggings under and yellow converse.I curled my hair and put on some light make-up.I looked at myself in the ,I look _hottt._

I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning,"I greeted my family.I heard a chorus of 'morning' and 'hi''s in the room.

"Wow,you look pretty Kimmy,"Conor said.

"A nice change of clothing,I mean,you looked _okay_ before but now you're smoking!"Avery exclaimed.I giggled and sat down to eat my cereal.

My mom entered the room."Wow Kim,you look great today!"she said when she saw whispered in my ear."Are you trying to impress someone?"I blushed.

"No,I just wanted to experiment,"I ruffled my hair.

"Aww,my little baby is growing up!"she squealed and she hugged me.

"Mom!"I twins giggled.

* * *

I arrived at school and went to Grace.

"Hey Grace,"I looked up from her locker.

"Kim,is that you?"she asked confusedly.

"Yes,it's me!"I said.

"Wow!I didn't recognise you!You look hot!Ditching your turtlenecks,eh?"she asked me excitedly.

"I guess so!"I smiled.

Jack walked past me then did a double take when he saw leaned against the lockers in a flirtatious way.

"Hey babe,are you a parking ticket?'Cause you've got _fine _written all over you,"he said huskily.I rolled my eyes.I offered my hand.

"Hi!"I said in mock-enthusiasm."My name is Kimberly Crawford but please call me Kim!"His eyes widened in shock.

"Kim!That's not you!You look..hot!"he exclaimed.

"Gee,thanks,"I said sarcastically.

"No!I don't mean it like that!I mean you did look pretty nerdy in those turtlenecks and pigtails but like I thought it was a tiny bit cute and I mean only a tiny bit li-"he rambled on.

"Wait,did you say I was cute?"I interrupted him.I smirked."Do you.._like-like_ me?"Jack's face turned scarlet.

"Shut up,"he walked off with Jerry and Eddie.

"You know,I did see him staring at you a few times,"Grace shrugged as we walked to our class.

Oh my gosh.

"Yeah,oh my gosh,Jack Brewer,school's bad boy,crushing on down-to-earth kick-ass Kim Crawford!"she said.

"Did I say that out loud?"I nodded as we sat down in our seats.

"I have to go to my dad's boss dinner tonight,"I said after a while.

"Really?"Grace asked."My dad's employee's family is coming to our dinner tonight as well,probably a coincidence."

"Yeah,probably."I said.

"Okay class!Sit down now!"the teacher's booming voice interrupted our conversation.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly,and soon enough it was time to go to the dinner.

I wore a metallic pink sequined strapless bow front dress and light pink heels with a heart necklace,matching bracelet and the black diamond ring.

"Okay kids,"dad started."remember your manners,be nice and don't do anything stupid,"Dad glared at Conor."okay?"

"Yes dad,"we said.

A few minutes later,we arrived at the no,correction,_mansion!_

"Wow,"Conor said."Why don't we have a house like this?"Avery hit him.

"Stop acting stupid!"she hissed."That's exactly what dad told you not to do!"

They started bickering until I pulled them rang the doorbell and a butler opened the door.

"Hello,you must be the Crawford in,"he entered the mansion and we looked at our surroundings.

"Wow!"I hallway was massive!Or at least I think it was the hallway?

A door opened and a man in his early-forties appeared.

"Mr. Anderson!Hello!Thank you for inviting us to your,house!"my dad shook his hand.

"Hello Kevin,"Mr. Anderson said with a turned to us."Hello Sarah,care to introduce me to your beautiful kids?"

"This is my eldest,Kim,"I waved at the man with a friendly smile,"and the twins Conor and Avery."Conor shook the mans hand and Avery batted her eyelashes at him.

"Gerald,can you get the kids please?"Mr. Anderson asked the nodded.

My dad gave Mr. Anderson the bottle of wine.

"Gift for you Mr. Anderson,"he said.

"Please,call me Michael,"Mr. Anderson took the bottle of wine.

Soon the children came down.

"Kim?"I looked up and saw..Grace!?

"Grace?"I said,confused.

"I see you two have met each other,"Michael said.

"We go to the same school dad,"Grace said,not taking her shocked eyes off me.

That's why Grace said that someone was coming for dinner at her house tonight..we were!

"Oh!"Grace and I said in unison.

"Ehem."a boy about the same age as the twins stood awkwardly beside Grace.

"Oh,so as you know,that's Grace,this is my youngest,Luke and..."Michael looked around."where is her?Grace,get your brother,"Grace groaned and went upstairs.

Oh no.'brother' is Jack!Shit..

* * *

**Jack**

I didn't want to come ,I hate it when people come to our house!Geez,we need some privacy here!

Someone knocked on my door.I opened it and Grace stood there.I was about to close it again when she stuck her foot between the door to stop me.

"What?!"I groaned.

She chuckled."You will _not_ believe who's downstairs,"she said.

"Umm,let me ?"I said,sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Do not get smart with me,Jackson,"she growled.

" who is it?"I asked.

"Why don't you come down and see for yourself?"she replied.

I followed her downstairs and I saw a flash of beautiful honey-blonde hair.I would recognise it anywhere..

Crap.

* * *

**Kim**

Jack was finally downstairs.I pretended to not notice him and looked around the room.

Unfortunately,I couldn't do that and ended up staring at made eye contact and checked each other out.

He looked so hot!

He was wearing a buttoned down black long sleeve,jeans and his signature black Vans.

"Hey Kim,"he said awkwardly.

"Hi Jack,"I and Avery sniggered and I glared at them.

"So,let's eat!"Michael said.

We sat and Jack sat on either side of me,Conor,Avery and Luke sat across us and my parents sat across Michael.

We were silent for a while.

"So where is your wife?"dad asked Michael.

"She is on a business trip and she's coming back next month,"he replied.

They started talking about adult stuff while we ate our food quietly.

"Soo.."Grace started."Such a coincidence,huh?"I nodded in agreement.

Insert awkward silence,again.

We finished our food quickly and Grace invited me into her bedroom.

"Cool bedroom,"I said as I looked around.I opened a door.

"Omg!A walk in closet!?"I squealed."Dang honey,you're stinkin' rich!"I said,my southern accent peeking giggled.

"So Kim,got a crush?"she asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean,the way you looked at my brother when he came downstairs..I saw the way you looked at him!And he was checking you out too!"she said.I blushed.

"No I was not checking him out!"I said,taking interest in the One Direction poster on the wall.

"Oh puh-lease,don't give me that shit sister,I can see everything between you guys,"she smirked as she checked her clear nail-polished nails.

"Whatever!"I said as I pushed her off her got up and pushed me off too and soon we started having a full-on pillow fight.

I heard a knock on the door and Gerald the butler peeked his head in.

"Mr. Anderson wants to see you,"he said before walking went downstairs and sat down on the sofa where my parents and Michael were talking.

Soon Jack and Luke came downstairs and sat beside us.I looked at looked exactly like Jack,except his hair was straighter than his and his skin was a bit lighter than his.

"We have an announcement,"my dad said.I turned to look at him.

"You're parents and I are going on a business trip for a month and we have made some plans,"Michael said."Conor,Avery and Kim are going to stay here while we're gone."

Then,everything happened at once.

Jack choked on the coke he was drinking,Conor's tie suddenly decided to fall off (weird),Avery fell off the sofa somehow (weird again?) and..well,my jaw just dropped to the ,and Grace squealed in excitement and crushed me in a hug,let's not forget that!

Luke patted Jack on the bag,sniggering at him.

"Yay!Another girl in the house!Finally,i'm not stuck with these two losers,"Grace made a face as he looked at her brothers.

"I don't like this,"Conor said out loud.

"I know,I don't either,"Avery whispered to him.

"Really?You don't like how my tie just fell off too?God,this is annoying.."he muttered as he picked up his tie on the sighed at his stupidness while I still looked like an idiot with my mouth open.

"Close your mouth,Kim dear,some flies might get in,"my mom said,reaching over to me and closing my mouth.I shook my head,still trying to process what I just heard.

"_One month...?_"I said slowly.I slowly turned to face Jack who was looking at me in shock ,he sure likes using that expression a lot..

"We're leaving at noon tomorrow so pack early!"dad said.I felt like punching him.

Okay,maybe not because he's my dad and I love him but you get what I mean!

"Who's gonna be taking care of us?"Avery asked.

"Well there's Jack,Grace,Kim and Gerald so it's gonna be alright,won't it?"Michael told nodded doubtfully.

"I cannot believe Crawford here is going to be in my house for the month,"Jack muttered under his breath angrily.

"How do you think I feel?I'm going to be stuck with _you_ for the rest of the month!"I snapped.

"At least you have Grace to talk to!"he snapped back.

"You have your little brother to talk to!"I said.

"But he's..he's _Luke!_"he replied.

"Hey!"the younger brunet said.

"Guys calm down!We will figure this out tomorrow,"Grace said.

I sighed."Grace is right,"I said,making a sad puppy dog face at the did the all laughed for the first time tonight.

I guess today went bumpy,but I don't care as long as I get to smile at the end!

* * *

**chapter 2 finished for ya guys :D**

**sorry for the crappy ending,had to go to a party and I was trying to finish this by the end of x-mas day :/**

**so for any1 who's asking if this is a kick story,yes it's gonna be.**

**and sorry if there wasn't much kick in this chapter,i just wanted to get the surprising news over with soo..yeah.**

** you for reviewing and see you next time!**

**-Vivian**

**P.S MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY :D**


	3. Leaving And Fighting

**hey guys!**

**i loove you all to pieces i cannot believe that there are so much great reviews :D**

**I have some shoutouts for you guys who reviewed so here we go!**

**Libbby:Thanks for that dare!I dunno though,my chapters tend to be really long :/ but...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED :D**

** . .GamexX:Lol thanks i review stuff like that too haha :)**

**SwiftStar1:IKR! love awkward moments,it just makes it funnier :D**

**ilovesports1999:I like that part too,I was thinking of making Conor weird and funny at the same time while Avery is the more,mature serious one :)**

**Bluedog270:Thanks for the review and sorry 'bout that,I usually check over it too but I had no time last night :/ i think fanfiction hates me because I always check over things while i'm writing and then when I save some words just magically dissapears...grrr!does anyone get that too!? :(**

**thanks for all the reviews,keep it up and i will try to update faster!**

**Disclaimers:I do not own Kickin' it except for the plotline and stuff...:D**

* * *

**Kim**

"Why can't we come!"

"Because this is a business thing,we have no time to take care of you kids!"

"Well,you don't need to take care of us,and you can leave Conor with a babysitter!"

"Hey!"

"I said no!And even if you kids could come,why wouldn't I bring Conor?"dad asked.

"Because he's...he's _Conor!_"Avery gestured to the mad ,Dad,Avery and I nodded in agreement.

"Hmph!"Conor turned away and crossed his arms.

Today was the day that mom and dad would be going and we would be staying in the Brewer's house for the month. Avery was currently arguing/persuading them to bring us but as you see,it's not going very well.

"Anyways,no means no and this trip is very important for me!Mr. Anderson might give me a promotion and a very big raise!We could afford a mansion like theirs!"dad exclaimed as he ate his toast.

The twins and I groaned in unison.

"So did you guys pack your stuff?"mom said."We'll be going soon."

"Yes we did!"Conor said.A creepy smile slowly made it's way to his gosh..what did he pack!?

"Conor,bring your luggage down here,"I ordered.

"You're not the boss of me!"he said.

"Mom.."I turned to sighed.

"Conor,_now._"she groaned and ran upstairs.

A few seconds later,he was downstairs and he put the big case on the as I was about to open it,he quickly sat on top of it.

"Dad!Conor probably has some illegal stuff in there!"Avery pointed out.

"Conor!Off!"my parents said as they pried him off it.

A few minutes later,they managed to open his luggage,and guess what?

"It's full of toilet paper,rotten eggs and stink bombs!Yuck!"I exclaimed.

"I'm probably going to get fired a few seconds after I get a promotion because of you little man!"dad grumbled.

"But that's not possible,"Conor said,crossing his arms and putting on a victorious smirk,thinking he won this round.

"Mom,are you _sure_ you didn't drop Conor when he was a baby?"Avery asked.

"Yes honey,i'm sure of it."

"Uh,huh,"Avery said,unconvinced.

"Come on,let's go now,Mr. Anderson will be waiting,"Dad said.

I sighed and picked up my turquoise case from the was going to be a looong month.

* * *

We rang the doorbell and Grace was there in a flash.

"Hello there!"she answered could she be so happy?"Come in,my dad is waiting for you."

We entered the sitting room and Mr. Anderson ( I really should start calling him Michael) was sitting on the sofa,talking on the phone.

"No,make sure that he gets that done by the time I get back or he's gonna be in a hellride!"he said angrily,not taking notice of us.

My mom cleared her throat."Oh,hello!I didn't notice you there!"Michael said as soon as he noticed us.

"Tell him what I just said,"Michael said hissed into the phone angrily before hanging up.

"So are you ready?"he parents nodded."Okay,let's go!"

"Bye kids,make sure to be careful and Kim,"mom whispered in my ear."Don't do anything with that guy..Jack..while the..younger kids are here.."I gasped and Grace burst out laughing.I started blushing furiously.

Jack came downstairs."What's so funny?"he took a look at my red face."Why's Kim face so red?Is it something embarrassing?"he smirked at me.

Grace was about to tell him when I clamped my hand over her glossed licked my hand and I pulled away quickly,disgusted.

"EWW!Grace!You're disgusting!"I said with a just stood there,confused.

"Girls are so..weird.."he said as he sat on the sofa.

"I'll see you kids in a month!Take care of the house!And don't forget if you need help with anything,ask Gerald..and call us if anything goes wrong,and the emergency contact lists are on the fridge-"Michael rambled on.

"Okay dad!We get it!"Luke said.

"Okay..bye!"Michael all hugged them.

I followed them out the door.

"Kimmy,I forgot to tell you,Sensei Ty told me that you got into the tournament with Austin,"my mom said.I squealed and jumped up and down.

"Finally!Beat that,Delancy!"I punched the air.

"Who's Delancy?"mom asked.

"A very stupid,ugly,snobby monster,"I replied.

"Okkaaayyyy..."she said."Well I love you honey,take care of your brother and sister."

"Bye mom,bye dad,"I said as I hugged ,I closed the door and went back to the sitting eyes widened in shock.

Avery,Conor and Luke were on the ground fighting,Grace was unconscious and Jack,was being Jack and just sat there,watching them fight.I ran over to the dangerous kids.

"Hey hey hey!Break it up!"I said as I tried to pry them off each other.

"But he said that Avery was being a big b*tch!"Conor screamed."I'm just trying to protect her!"I smiled at Conor's hero smile then faded when I saw a cut on his face.

"Avery slapped me!"Luke face had a red hand-print on it as well as a claw mark.

"You deserve it!"Avery punched him in the gut.I saw her hand was bleeding."Look what you did to my brother!You gave him a big cut!"I finally managed to get them off each other.

"What happened to Grace!?"I asked,rushing over to had a big bruise on her forehead.

"Well,Luke accidentally hit her with his foot when she was trying to break up the fight,"Jack said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you help her?"I said angrily.

"I didn't want to,"Jack shrugged.I slapped .

"What the f*ck!?"he shouted as he held his cheek.

"For being such an idiot!All you could do was watch!?Do me a favor,and mature a bit 'cause you're not acting like your age!"I yelled in his was stunned,I tell you.

"Come on guys,help me get Grace to her ,get an ice pack and the first aid kit,"I quietly obeyed.

* * *

Grace groaned.

"What happened?"she asked.

"A fight broke out,"I said.

"How did I get into my room?How did you find it?"

"We brought you told me where it was."I held the ice-pack on her forehead.I went over to where the twins and Luke were.I put a bandage on Conor's face and Avery's hand and an ice-pack on Luke's face.

"What happened?Tell me the truth!"I said to them.

"Well Avery was talking to me about someone in our class and Luke suddenly started bragging about his _girlfriend_,"Luke glared at Conor who just returned it,"and Avery told him to shut said that Avery was just being a big b*tch and told her that no-one liked her and she started yelling at him and slapped him.I pounced on him and it started,"Conor finished.

"Okay,seriously,you guys are 13,start acting like it!"I exclaimed.I pulled out some lollipops."Want some?"They nodded quickly."Say sorry to each other first."I said,waving the lollipops in their ,they said sorry and I gave them each licked them happily and started a conversation.I went back to Grace.

"Where's Jack?"she asked.

"I don't know,"I admitted."But I did tell him off for not doing anything and he was like,stunned at me."She smiled.

"You know Kim,I think you being here will change Jack for the know,'taming the bad boy',"she giggled,putting air quotes around the words 'taming the bad boy'.

"Yeah right,"I scoffed."Like I can tame that..._hurricane!_"We laughed for a while.

"But seriously?From the outside,he's a mean,spiteful,person who can't take life seriously but under that façade,he's an amazing,friendly,down-to-earth person like you!"she said.

"Awww...you think i'm amazing?"I poked her in the ribs."Yes,I dooo-oo-oo.."she said in a baby-ish voice.I giggled and hit her with the pillow.

Suddenly,I remembered something.

"Hey,where's Gerald?"I suddenly froze and smiled sheepishly."I forgot..I locked him in the closet and tied him up _soooo..._yeah."

"Luke!"Grace hit him with the and Avery hit Grace and I with another pillow and a full-on pillow fight started.

I heard a knock on the door and a head peeked in.

"Uh,hey.."a voice said.I stopped hitting Grace and turned was Jack.

"Hey Jack,what are you doing here?"I gave him a cold,hard shifted his feet unfomfortably.

Luke snorted at my question."He lives here?"he said sarcastically.I rolled my ,I admit,that was a pretty stupid for being a blonde!

"She means,"Grace butted in,"what are you doing.._here?_In my bedroom?With nothing dangerous in your hand?"I raised one eyebrow in question at her.

She raised her hands up in defence."It happens!"

" ..I wanted to say.."he started,coughing awkwardly and quietly,"so-rjf-ryfxn.."I smirked and walked up to him.

"Sorry?Didn't catch that?"I looked up at him,batting my long ,he's tall!

"Isaidi'msorryforbeingsuchabadperson andnothelpingGraceandstuff.."he said quickly.I was starting to get annoyed.

"Say it slower!"I commanded."Bossy,"Avery said,trying to conceal it with a and Luke stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry!"he shouted.

Then something unexpected happened.

he.

Hugged.

ME.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise and out of the corner of my eye,I saw Gerald by the door,some rope sitting on the serving plate,smirking at a still-shocked Luke,then he saw me and Jack and he raised an eyebrow and took off.

"Do you _seee_ that!?"I heard Avery whisper to Grace.

"I thought it was just me!"she whispered back.

Jack pulled back and blushed furiously.I just stood there like an idiot,my face as red as a tomato.

Grace got up and pulled out her pom-poms from a nearby drawer.

"Give me an AWK!Give me a WARD!What do you get!?"Grace asked the young ,Avery and Luke looked at her then smiled.

"AWKWARD!"They said.

"Sorry,"Jack muttered.

"It's okay,just promise me to help stop them next time,"I told he came closer to me and put a hand on my hip,and it was slowly going lower and lower.I gulped.

"Oh I will,"he whispered in my ear.I dared myself to look up and I saw Jack's chocolate brown eyes staring intensely at had a staring contest for a few moments when I broke eye contact.I didn't notice his hand arrived at my butt already and he squeezed eyes widened and I jumped away.

"Jack!"I squealed."Pervert!"he gave me his..s_mirk._God,I hate that smirk!

"You've got a nice firm one,Kimberly,"he commented.I was probably as red as a tomato (again) right now.

Avery got up and punched Jack in the winced in pain.

"No-one does that to a Crawford!"she yelled in his face.

"No-one my ass!I just did it!I can do that to anybody!Even puny little 13 year olds!"Avery gasped in shock and circled him like a and I looked at each other in knew what was going to happen next.

"_**THAT'S**_** _IT!_**"Avery pounced on Jack and Jack desperately tried to pry her off him,failing completely.

Conor and I pried her off eventually.

"He was being such a pervert!How can we survive here for a _month!?_"she said.

"We just have to,"Conor was tiring trying to take a pissed Avery off someone.

"Well that was fun,"Jack commented,sarcasm evident in his he stood up,brushing some dust off his leather jacket and pants before taking off.

"Get used to that,"Luke walked over to us,putting his hands in his pockets."'Cause there's gonna be a _lot_ more."he walked out of the room.

"Hey I forgot to ask you,"I turned to Grace."Where's our rooms?"She got up.

"Follow me,"she motioned to the followed her into another hallway,and I admit I was a bit disappointed because I wanted my room to be beside Grace,but instead it was going to be a room in another hallway beside her hallway..yep..disappointment.

She guided us to a giant room with turquoise walls,a queen sized bed,a walk-in closet,a gigantic bathroom,a fluffy purple carpet,a big mirror,and tons more!Did I mention there was a TV!?

"Oh my freakin' gosh!"I squealed.

"I know right?Mom put lots of girly stuff in it because she thought Luke was gonna be a girl but to her and mine's disappointment,he was a boy,"Grace replied.

"Aww,sad...is your mom-OH MY GOSH THERE'S ACTUAL MAKE-UP AND CLOTHES IN HERE!"I exclaimed as I saw make-up on the table and the walk-in closet full of clothes.

"Yeah I did that for you,and don't worry,those are your size,"Grace said.I hugged her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"I squealed.

"Hehe,well anyways,i'll go bring Conor and Avery to their own bedrooms."

"Do I have to share with...dope here?"Avery asked.

"Hey!"Conor said.

"No you don't,"Grace punched the air.

"Yes!"she exclaimed.

I this month won't be that bad after all.

* * *

**chapter 3 finished yay!**

**i finished this on the 28 of Dec at 10:42 and I started like two days ago so that dare from Libbby i failed. :(**

**not a lot of kick in this one again,sorry fans :(**

**but i'm tellin ya,i'm just gettin started *a smile starts creeping into my face*.**

**so please rate and review,follow and keep smilin'.**

**byebye!**

**Vivian**


	4. Memories and Songs

**hello guys!**

**can u believe it!?it's New Year!**

**and I really want to finish this chapter for you guys by today,as a present :)**

**i got a really early start today but i couldn't use my laptop so now it's like 3 in the afternoon so I only have a few hours :/**

**anyways,i forgot to tell you guys that this chapter drops off from the last one,so after all that drama so..yeah.**

**well enough of my babbling!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It except for the plotline.**

* * *

**Kim**

I plopped down onto the big bed and looked up at the ceiling.I sighed in happiness.

The ceiling wasn't the same turquoise colour as the walls,but it was a beautiful blue,as blue as the night sky,and it was dotted with tiny stars and fireflies,just like the sky in a fairytale.

"I can't w_ait _to sleep!"I sat up and squealed.

I remembered I had to unpack and walked over to my suitcase.I opened it and began to fold my clothes and put it in a drawer inside the closet.

I finally finished putting my clothes away,and I began putting picture frames and important things around the room.

I arrived to a certain photo and sighed.I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at it was a photo of me and my best friend Conan sitting on a bench,cuddling.

Okay,let me tell you exactly who he was.

Conan was the bestest friend I ever ever had,and we met when we were in 3rd grade (before bitch Donna),when I had no-one to do my project with,but he arrived and he helped me.

Let me tell you,we got an A!

Anyways,we were inseperable after that,and everyone,even the teachers would talk about how great our friendship was and would pair us up for projects just because we worked well.

He was a mix of Irish-American and sometimes he would teach me Irish.

Conan had soft,raven black hair and the most beautiful green eyes which always had that,'Conan sparkle!' to it,as well as a six-pack..oh my thinking about it made me blush.

Unfortunately,he was so popular at school because of his looks,and his great personality..did I mention he did karate as well as me?

We even hooked up one time,and let's just say the girls at school gave me the deadliest death glares that they could muster if I walked into school with Conan.

We were going strong for the first two months anyways,but on the third we felt like we were only destined to be best friends and we ended up like that,but it was fine,as long as we still had each other.

But soon that all disappeared like a day,Conan told me that he was going to have to move to Miami because his parents got a job promotion there.A lot of tears and hugs happened that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Conan seemed really distant yesterday and now, we sparred this morning,I won.I win a lot of times but today it seemed like he wasn't putting everything in was sitting on the bench,drinking water with a far-away look on his face.I sat beside him and stared at his blank noticed me and took a swig from his drink._

_"What's wrong Conan?"I said worriedly,my bottom lip jutting out without me turned to look at me with a blank stayed silent for a he broke it._

_"If..if a really good friend had to move away,what would you do?"he asked me seriously._

_His question took me aback for a would I do?I certainly wouldn't get lost in a forest and collapse there like Bella from Twilight.I inwardly laughed at my own comment._

_"I..I would try to move on,but I still wouldn't forget him or her,"I gave me a sad smile,but it faded in an instant._

_"What if that person was..m-me?"he looked away,his eyes becoming glassy by the second.I gave a small gasp._

_"W-what...?"I choked out.I stood up and stared at his figure._

_"You heard me,"he said."Please don't make me say it again."I looked down at my manicured fingers and sighed.I felt tears coming._

_"When are you going?"I choked hesitated for a second.I looked up and noticed his mouth kept opening and closing,like he was trying to figure out what to he sighed in defeat._

_"Tomorrow morning."He simply put it._

_I looked at my turquoise was 2 in the afternoon,and it was probably going to be the last time i'll see him.._

_I put on a big,bright wolf (that's what Conan means) raised an eyebrow._

_"You're happy i'm moving?"he said,hurt evident in his voice._

_"No!Of course i'm not!But this is going to be the last time i'm going to see you so let's go do something fun!"I said blank face broke into a smile and he got up from the bench._

_"Okay then!Let's have fun while it lasts!"he said.I dragged him out of the Black Dragon Dojo with a smile on my face._

* * *

Yes,I do go to the Black Dragon Dojo..why is that a surprise to you?

* * *

_Hours past and we were having so much bought one of those disposable cameras and we took pictures._

_"Excuse me miss,can you take a picture of us?"I asked a passer-by and handed her the nodded._

_I sat down on the bench with Conan and rested my head on his responded by putting an arm around my waist.I smiled._

_The woman took the picture and I thanked her._

_"We look awesome!"I said as I showed the wolf the sighed in happiness._

_"I'm going to miss all this.."he said as he stared at it."Tá mé ag dul a chailleann seo ar fad.."_

_"What does that mean?"I asked._

_"It basically means i'm gonna miss all this,"he shrugged."But.."he smiled at me."You know what this means?Tá grá agam duit."_

_I knew what that meant.I returned his smile and nodded."It means..I love you,"I said I did something I haven't done in ages._

_I kissed froze for a second until he immediately returned the kiss.I smiled through it._

_Eventually,we broke the kiss._

_"Well,let's not start something we can't finish,I guess."I told nodded in response._

_"You know you're going to be my best friend,wherever,whenever,right?"he asked._

_"Yes,and that will never change,"I returned my smile._

_I hugged him and he returned dug his head deeper into my hair._

_"Mmm...you smell like vanilla,"he commented.I giggled.I sniffed him._

_"And you smell like a boy,"I pulled apart,feigning hurt._

_"Why a boy?Why not a man?"he asked._

_"Because you still aren't a man,"I said._

_"Hmm,"he said in mock-anger,turning away from me and folding his arms._

_"Okay let me fix this.."I said,pondering."Ah-ha!"I said after a while."You can call me Kimmy for the rest of the day!"_

_His mock-anger instantly faded and his face broke into a smile._

_"Yay!"he punched his fist in the air._

* * *

Wait,the flashback's not finished yet!

* * *

_Conan's phone picked up._

_"Hello?"His face suddenly turned into a frown and the sparkle in his eyes faded in an instant."Oh..ok mom,i'm ya."_

_"What's wrong?"I the thought came to me."Oh."_

_"Well...I guess this is it,"he said quietly.I looked down to stop him from seeing that the tears were coming like a waterfall._

_"I guess,"I said,my voice cracking at the hugged me tightly and I hugged stood there and hugged like there was no tomorrow,but it was partly true..._

_"Why is this happening?You're like going to be...states away,"I sobbed.I felt my shoulder becoming wet and I glanced at was crying too.I never saw him cry,ever._

_"I know.."he cried._

_We stayed like that for a few moments when I broke the hug._

_"See you next time,Kimmy.."he said as he smiled sadly._

_"See you next time,wolf,"I replied,returning his sad he started walking away._

_"Wait,"I called turned around.I blew him a final pretended to catch it and put it in his jean smiled a happy smile that I returned._

_Tá grá agam duit,"he said,before he turned the corner.I sat down on the bench and stared at the ground._

_'This won't be the last time,'I told myself.'Not the last time.."_

* * *

"Who's that?"

I screamed and dropped the picture frame on the purple the loving God its a carpet!

It was picked up by a smirking stared at the picture and his smirk instantly turned into a frown.

"Who's this?Your boyfriend?How come i've never seen him before?"he asked.I could sense something in his voice,but I just couldn't point it out.

I snatched the picture frame away from Jack and held it to my chest frown got deeper.

"That's Conan,my were best friends and one time we hooked up but that ended was fine anyways,we were destined to be besties,"I finished.

"Does he live around Seaford?"he asked.I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed,staring at the picture again.

"Conan had to move to Miami because his parents got a job promotion there,"I replied,my voice cracking.I heard Jack sigh in relief at what I just ?

I felt him sitting beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?You think I can't comfort anyone because I look like a bad-boy?"he said,feigning hurt.I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Umm,sorta,"I ,he a fake,empty laugh but a nice,genuine laugh.

_'Jack reminds me of Conan,'_I thought.

Then Jack pushed me off the bed but I pulled him with me.

We laughed and poked each other's faces,until we realised what position we were in.

Jack was on top of me.

"I thought this only happens in movies,"I breathed,a blush creeping onto my tanned closed his eyes for a moment.

"Your lips smell like,"he leaned closer and opened his chocolate brown eyes which,suddenly wasn't chocolate brown changed into the color of whiskey and I inwardly gasped in a mixture of shock and that even possible!?

"Cherry.."he finished.

"I'm glad you like my lip balm,"I said in a joking tone,but my face told a totally different story.

Suddenly he leaned even closer and closer.

Just a little bit more-

The door suddenly burst open.

"Kimmy can you teach me how to play-"a feminine voice and I turned our heads in was my sister big brown doe eyes widened at the sight of us.

"piano?"she and I quickly got up and fixed our clothes cheeky young blonde smirked.

"I see I have interrupted something.."she commented.

"Whaaat?No way!We weren't doing anything!"I said,my voice going higher as I waved my hands in the air in defense.

"Yeah I just came in to help her,do things!"Jack defended.

"Uh huh,things,I see."Avery raised an eyebrow,unconvinced."Anyways,Kim,can you teach me to play the piano?"

"But there's no piano here,"I said.

"We have a music room,"Jack told me.

"Cool!Okay,let's go!"I replied as I carefully put the picture frame on the windowsill with the others.I followed Jack and Avery.

Before I closed the door,I took one last peek at the picture and smiled.

'_Not the last time,'_I thought.

* * *

We arrived at the music room,which was in another _totally_ different hallway.

"Oh..em..geee!"Avery squealed as she spun round and round the rolled his eyes.

Let me tell you,the room was absolutely gigantic,bigger than my room (and my room was _big!)_ and it looked like an opera house.

It had a stage in the far corner of the room,completed with beautiful red curtains and the black marble floor was polished until it shone.

The walls had a beautiful design,a red and dark blue..everything!

But the most beautiful thing in the room was the grand black piano in the centre of the stage.I sat on the piano bench and ran my fingers through the keys.

I played a small tune,but it instantly turned into a song.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

_He said,if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh,now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay._

I heard clapping.I forgot that people were here.

Avery,Conor,Luke,Grace and Jack were here.

"How did you guys get here?"I asked,confused.

"Jack called everyone here,"Avery replied.

"You're a great singer Kimmers,"Grace said excitedly.I blushed and fidgeted with the hem of my skirt.

"Thanks Gracie-bell,"I replied.

"A few hours we've been living here and she already gets a nickname?"Conor whined."I've been living with you for 13 years but I don't get one!"

"Why is it such a _big_ deal to have a nickname?Dude,you don't need one!"Avery spat.

"But I _want _one!"Conor threw a tantrum while we just stared at his ,he stopped and got up.

He sighed."I'm sad.I'm going to my room."and with that,he left.

"I'm going to go swimming,"Luke said as he disappeared.

"I'm gonna talk to Jerry and Eddie,"Jack shrugged as he left as well.

"I'm just gonna sit here and watch you guys learn piano,"Grace said excitedly as she sat down on a theatre chair.

"I forgot to ask you,why do you guys have a music room?"I asked her.

"Our mom is really musical..she's also a songwriter,"Grace replied.

"Cool!I thought your mom is a...whatever she actually is on that business trip."Grace laughed.

"My mommy is very,very surprising,"she said with a wink.I giggled.

"Huh,my mom is very predictable,"I replied,scrunching up my nose.

Avery cleared her throat.I forgot she was there..

"Are we going to get started or not?"she asked impatiently.I rolled my eyes and turned back to the piano.

* * *

By the time we were finished our practice,I was bored out of my brains (okay,that was lame.) so I decided to take a bath.

I ran the water in the giant bathtub and waited patiently (not).

2 minutes in and I was bored out of my brains (why do my jokes have brains in it?) so I decided to choose which bath soak I should put in.

I then groaned as I saw the was about,a dozen bath soaks that smelled amazing!

* * *

5 minutes and I already turned off the water.

I was going to pick between milk and honey or cherry.

My mind drifted to earlier.

* * *

_"Your lips smell like.."Jack started._

_"Cherry..."_

* * *

Ok!Cherry it is!

I put some in the bath and I hopped in.

"It smells sooo good!"I squealed.I relaxed in the bath.

Why do I want to impress Jack?

It's not like I like him..do I?

_'You do Kimmers.'_I quickly sat up and shook my head.

_**That sounded like** Grace!_

'_Hehe,I have an effect on you.'_

What the hell!?

Just relax,or I will go insane and have a fight with my _conscience._

_'...'_

OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING IT'S TOO QUIET!

I hopped out of the bathtub and dried myself with the soft light blue towel and slipped on the bathrobe.

I walked into the walk-in closet and picked out black short shorts and a purple tank top.

What?Sometimes it can get really warm inside the bed!

I heard a knock on the door and a head popped was Conor.

"Kimmy,Grace says that they're watching a movie now in the,'movie room',"he said,putting air quotes at the end.

"Seriously?How many more rooms in this house are there?"I whined.

"Well,there's the-"I cut Conor off.

"Nonono!Don't even answer that!Just show me where it is!"

"Actually,it's right next door."

I tilted my head to the side.

"Wow."

* * *

I entered the big was currently having a popcorn fight,but they stopped when they saw me.

"Hi Kim!We were just waiting for you,"Avery said,pushing a blonde lock out of her face.

"I can see that,"I commented.I plopped on one of the cinema-like chairs,beside Jack.

I looked around the had a black carpet,red walls and a giant screen which I think is a tv...?

I turned around to see no projector planted on the wall or ,definitely a tv.I turned to look at Jack.

He was staring at me intensely,his mouth slightly agape and his Adam's apple bobbing up and down uncontrollably.I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Jack?Hellooo?"I eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.I turned to Grace who was sitting beside me.

"Gracie-bell?What's with Jack?"she turned to look at Jack,who was still in the same position.

"You are giving him a _great_ show there Kimmers,"she giggled.

Huh?!

She saw my confused face and sighed."I mean,with those really short shorts and tank top,you are sure to make a teenage boy pop one."I gasped in disgust.

"Eww!Grace!Oh my gosh!"I turned to look at Jack,who was now facing the blank screen and was clutching the armrests tightlyIf those armrests had a mouth,they would be screaming,'nooo! nooo!"

"You made him pop one,"she commented.

"Swap seats?"I asked her hopefully.

"No way."Grace snapped her fingers and turned back to her convo with Avery.I sat back down and sighed.

I'm too lazy to go change.

"Hi Jack!What's up?"I asked him,trying to make a conversation.

"We live in the same house.I think you should know what's up.I told you earlier."he snapped.

"Geez,just tryin' to make a convo,"I snapped back,my southern accent peeking brunet chuckled at that.

"Are you from Texas or something?"he asked.I nodded.

And well,that's what happened the rest of the night ,watching the movie,eating popcorn and throwing popcorn.

So,yeah.

And that ends today.

* * *

**so sorry about the ending guys!I had to hurry because I had to do something :(**

**That song is Rihanna's Stay feat. Mikky Ekko and it was just the first few verses.**

**please rate and review,I would appreciate it and happy new year!best wishes for everyone and lotsa money!**

**byebye,Vivi**


	5. Million Bucks and Sarcasm Queen

**hello my wonderful reviewers and...people? haha :P**

**thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far,i appreciate it a lot :)**

**btw,this is way out of topic but have you guys read Noughts and Crosses by Malorie Blackman?**

**it's absolutely epic and i have like,a few pages left until i'm finished the whole damn book.i'm so sad,Callum's gonna get hanged :(**

**hehe,sorry bout that.i'm just loving Malorie Blackman's book right now :)**

**anyways,enough of my long A/N :/**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It except the extra characters and plotline.**

**on with LWTB!**

* * *

**Kim**

"No way."

"It's true.

"I see."

"Ever since I saw him in the dancing competition."

"I see."

"Stop doing that!"

"I see."

Grace smacked me upside the head.

"Ow!What was that for!?"I whined.

"I just told you I like Jerry and you're all,'I see.'"Grace said.

Yes,that's true!Grace Brewer,Jack Brewer's twin sister,_like-likes_ Jack's brainless,Latino friend,Jerry Martinez.

"I'm just,surprised..that's all!"I defended."He's like, a hopeless 'ladies man' and no girl likes him."Grace cleared her throat in annoyance."except for you..and,and-he thinks he's..'swag'!"

"It's cute okay,"she spat."Some people might think it's annoying,but I think it's awfully cute!"I wolf-whistled.

"Gracie has a crush!Gracie has a-"I was interrupted by Grace's hand on my mouth.

"Shut up!"she hissed,but it was too very famous,Jack burst into the room!

"Grace has a _what_!?"he facepalmed.

"Kim,i'm never gonna tell you my secrets ever again."she muttered.

"A crush?Who's this guy?"Jack came closer to us,a curious tone in his voice.

"No one!"Grace said,a bit _too_ quickly.

"She has a crush on-"Before I could finish,Grace hit me with her giant chicken drumstick pillow with so much force that I fell off the bed right in front of Jack.I looked up at him and he smirked.

"I grant you permission to date that guy you like,"Jack said,before walking out of the took a while to process what he just said before making a face.

"Since when were you the person who gave me permission to date someone!?"she shouted after him.

"Since forever!"he shouted back.I giggled at the furious brunette and the over-protective brother.

"So,are you gonna tell him or something?"I asked her after all that.

"Not yet!I mean,we barely know each other!Sometimes when we're in the same room and Jack disappears somewhere we make small talk,"she replied."I need to get to know him.."

And that's when an idea popped up into my head.I smiled at her,an insane sparkle in my brown saw me with my expression and ran out of the room,scared.

Seconds later,she appeared.

"Hey,this is my room..get out!"she told me.I burst out laughing and staggered out of the room,clutching my stomach along the way.

* * *

This morning I got up and took a nice was the week again and time for school (ugh.) so I slipped on some black skinny jeans,a plain white tee (I absolutely love the plain white tees!The band,I mean.) and a black button up vest on top.

I decided to experiment a bit so I put on some black heels that were not too high so that teachers won't notice but high enough to catch some attention here and there.

Cue the wink!

I put on a bit of eyeshadow,blush and my cherry lipgloss before curling my hair.

I looked in the mirror and saw a whole new,_sexy_ me!

"I'm talking to myself,"I muttered before grabbing my phone and heading downstairs.

While I was busy texting my parents a hello,I bumped into something hard.I looked up and brown eyes was no other than Jack.

How come we bump into each other a lot?

I noticed him checking me out with a smirk.

"Where did that burst of confidence come from?"he asked.I smiled.

"Long before you arrived,"I replied before strutting off,leaving a confused Jack behind.

When I arrived downstairs,Conor,Avery and Grace were there.

"Good morning peeps!"I greeted looked up from their conversation and smiled at me.

"Morning,"they chorused.

"Who you tryin' to impress Kimmers?"Grace asked in a bad southern accent with a knowing smirk.

"No-one I swear!I just got a big slice of confidence pie shoved into my face,"I replied jokingly.

"Uh-huh,"Avery raised an eyebrow and joined in as well and did a little dance on the is everyone smirking so much today?

Then a thought came to me and I groaned in annoyance.

"Avery!You didn't tell them about that time,did you!?"I whined.

"I can't help but do these things!I've been with you for 13 years,I think you should know to tell me not to tell anyone,right?"Avery defended.I always gave me this speech if things like this happen.

By this time,Jack was looked from me,to Avery,to Grace,then to Conor,who was still doing that strange dance.

"Okay,what is going on?This seems to be happening a lot ever since they moved in,"Jack asked Grace.

"Ah,nothing.."she trailed off at the end,causing Jack to end up more confused.I made a mental note to kick my siblings and friend's asses later on today.

After a few minutes of confused looks from Jack,he dropped it.

Unfortunately,Avery had to ruin that.

"Your lips smell like..."she did a dramatic pause."cherry."Jack's eyes widened at that.

Really!?She heard that!?

"I'm gonna go get a ride from Eddie and Jerry...bye!"and with that,he grabbed an apple and his bag and ran out the door.I sighed.

"I cannot believe you heard that!"I said."So you were just pretending to accidentally burst into the room,see us and gasp?"Avery nodded.

"Those drama classes did well for me,"she replied.I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go to school,"Grace cheered twins and I nodded in agreement.

"Wait,where's your brother?"I asked her,wondering why Luke wasn't coming down.

Conor started whistling and speed-walking to the door while Avery followed his lead.

Suddenly a frustrated yell filled the air.

"FUCK YOU!WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

The mischievous twins burst out laughing and ran out the door as I chased them.

"Damn it!"I screamed at them.

* * *

I sat down beside Grace in her table at lunch.

We arrived late at school because of all that mayhem and got detention,then all the guys in the hallway were wolf-whistling at me and my new style so Grace and I beat them up and unfortunately,the principal was secretly watching us and gave us detention,again!

"Your brother and sister are really,_really_ good at pranking people,"Grace huffed."I can't believe they duct taped Luke onto the bed,covered half the things in his room with vaseline and put live bugs all over his bed!"I snickered at that and she gave me a glare.I instantly looked down at my 'pudding',half scared and half super can be really scary sometimes.

"You should have seen the last prank they did to me!They said they were 'sick' and my parents didn't let them go to school but they were actually putting fish guts in my bed and when I was preparing for bed I found them.I had to sleep in their room for the week because the smell wouldn't disappear and I gotta tell ya,that week was _horrifying,_"I finished.

"Wow."was all the brunette said.

"Yo Kim!"a voice in the cafeteria yelled in my head turned to look at me by curiosity.

I turned to where the voice was,and it was my friend, cocky boy headed towards me.

"Hey Austin,what's up?"I of the corner of my eye,I saw Grace giving Austin 'the glare'.What's that all about?

"The sky."I giggled at the joke."Anyways,are you coming to the dojo after school?"Grace stood up abruptly.

"What!?"she shrieked at me."You go to the Black Dragons!?"I nodded cautiously.

"They're our enemies!"Jack butted in and stood up to walk to our table.I stood up in shock.

"No way!You two are from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!?"I replied.

"Duh!?Don't you know!?"Jack hissed.

"Dude,she doesn't know because she was never with us when we saw you,"Austin defended.

"Well she should've,"Grace spat.I gave Grace the deadliest death glare that I could muster and I could tell it worked because one second she's all venom and the next she's like a stupid puppy getting kicked (no offense I love puppies and I would never ever kick 's no time for this Kim!).

"I'm going to go sit with the dragons.I know when i'm not wanted,"I said,my voice dangerously calm.I picked up my tray of..'food',and walked over to the other Black Dragons.

My friend Persephone (we call her Sephy for short) comforted me.

"It's okay just weren't there,"she said.

"Yeah Sephy's has no right to blame you about that."Julie,Sensei Ty's niece said.I nodded in agreement.

"I cannot believe i'm living with them for the month."I muttered under my breath,hoping that the rest of the table didn't hear.

"No fucking way,"Sephy gasped.

"Wow,you miss are in for a whole lot of drama,"Julie's boyfriend,Milton said with a laugh.

"How did the twins react?"one of my other friends,Brody ask.

"Well,Conor's tie fell off,somehow,"they laughed,"and Avery fell off the sofa!"

We burst out laughing and everyone in the cafeteria stared at us one more.I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Why is it such a surprise to everyone if we laugh or something?It's a part of life!"I yelled at turned back to their conversations,afraid of what they have to face if they didn't.I smirked victoriously.

* * *

So far I was still pissed at Grace and Jack and they were still pissed at the dragons were there to accompany me.

It was time for Music and Sephy and Julie were there with sat down and chatted for a while.

"So how does it feel to be living with the Brewers?"Julie asked.I sighed in annoyance.

"Sure,before I knew about the whole dojos thing,Grace and I were good friends.."I stopped and motioned them to come closer so I could whisper something to them."did you know that Grace likes Jack's friend,Jerry?Ya know the dumb one?"They gasped and squealed.I shushed them.

"Woah,that's real fiery brunette and the dancing,stupid Latino!"Sephy whispered excitedly.

"Grace thinks his 'swag' is cute too!"I whispered sniggered.

"What are you bitches whispering about?"Jack hissed at us.I glared at him but he just smirked.

He's just trying to annoy me Kim,don't make him win!Sarcastic powers activate!

..

I'm talking to myself.

"You know what Jackson?"I said with mock-enthusiasm."Sometimes I need what only you can provide..your absence."

Some people in the class why do people always listen in to our conversation!?

"Are you trying to annoy me with sarcasm?'Cause it's not working!"he replied.I just laughed.

Then I stopped and made a face.

"What happened to your face?"Jack said with a smirk.

"This is the face I use when I am silently judging people."I stupid smirk was wiped off his face.I smirked in satisfaction and ignored him by pretending to check my nails.

"Stop that,"he said,his frustration evident in his voice.

Still checking my nails,I said,"Yes, Satan? Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing while Jack was as red as a tomato.

"Kim's the Sarcasm Queen!"one student yelled out.I stood up and pretended to be mad.

"Don't talk to me when i'm talking to myself!"I laughed even harder.

Then the teacher arrived.

"Ms. Crawford?May you tell me why your are standing?"she asked me.

I pretended like I was going to cry."It's just that...Heaven won't have me and hell is afraid I'll take over!"

"Kimberly!Stop speaking nonsense and sit down!"she said I sat down,everyone could see a small smile on her face as she picked up some papers on the floor.

"Sarcasm Queen,"Sephy whispered to me.

I just smiled back.

* * *

"Okay today we are just going to have fun and sing some songs!"the teacher said excitedly.

Everyone in the classroom whooped and cheered.

"So,anyone want to volunteer?"she asked.

Sephy,Julie and surprisingly,Jack turned to look at me with a knowing look.I ignored Jack but I gave the girls an 'okay' sign.

I put my hand up.

"Kim dear!Come on up!"the teacher said.I stood up and walked to the top of the class.

I sat down on the piano bench and started to play a tune.

_I don't need a thousand people screaming my name_

_I don't need overnight Hollywood fame_

_I don't need platinum records up on the wall_

_I don't need a Lamborghini in the garage_

_Oh whoa oh_

_Those things won't last forever_

_Oh whoa oh_

_What I got is so much better_

_You and me on a summer night_

_Park that car,dancing in the headlights_

_You and I,late night drives_

_Your hand in mine and all your time_

_I don't need money in my pocket_

_Diamonds on my neck_

_The time I spend with you_

_I know I'll never forget_

_You and me is more than enough_

'Cause_ you make me feel like a million bucks_

Everyone was now on their feet,dancing,including the was in the corner of the room staring at me,tapping his feet to the beat,until bitch Donna and the other Barbies crowded him and his face instantly turned into a scowl.I smiled.

_I don't need a jettsetter up in the sky_

_I don't need a name dropping guy_

_I don't need a chauffeur waiting on me_

_I don't need more than a t-shirt and jeans_

_Oh whoa oh_

_Those things won't last forever_

_Oh whoa oh_

_What I got is so much better_

_You and me on a summer night_

_Park that car, dancing in the headlights_

_You and I, late night drives_

_Your hand in mine and all your time_

_I don't need money in my pocket_

_Diamonds on my neck_

_The time I spend with you_

_I know I'll never forget_

_You and me is more than enough_

_'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks_

Jack finally managed to get away from the sluts to watch me sing.I gave him a smile and a wink and he returned it with a genuine smile.

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a million bucks_

_Like a million bucks yeah_

_You and me on a summer night_

_Park that car,dancing in the headlights_

_You and I,late night drives_

_Your hand in mine and all your time_

_I don't need money in my pocket_

_Diamonds on my neck_

_The time I spend with you_

_I know i'll never forget_

_You and me is more than enough_

_'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks_

I stood up from the piano as everyone in the room eyes made contact with Jack's and he gave me another one of his rare,genuine smiles.I returned it.

"You have an amazing voice Kimberly!"my teacher said.I beamed at her."Have you ever considered doing the talent show?"I shrugged.

"Maybe I will,maybe I won't."I nodded and I went over to my seat and sat down.

"I suggest you should,"Sephy said.

"Well I suggest,"Donna ran her long,manicured nails along my desk and then banged her hand on it abruptly.I scowled."that you don't,cause you know I win every year,_Kimmy."_

I rolled my eyes and made a cellphone sign with my hand."Hi.I am probably home.I'm just avoiding someone I don't me a message,and if I don't call back,it's you."

"You're just some sarcastic bitch that no-one likes,"she scowled.I just laughed.

"Look around Dee-Dee!"I nose flared at the nickname I made up for her."No-one doesn't like me anymore!Sure just a few glares but I brush them off!These little things don't matter!Especially that stupid 'mashed potatoes in the face' trick!"She stood up to punch me in the face when a voice stopped her.

"Back off Donna,you're just doing this cause you're an attention whore,"Jack and I looked at him in just raised an eyebrow.

"Donna Kaylee Tobin.I advise you do not start a fight inside my classroom,because if you do,you can pay for everything that's broken in the room."the teacher's voice boomed.

Donna instantly ran back to her seat and sat down,but now before giving me her stupid death glare that just..doesn't work on me!

I just gladly returned it.

* * *

**hey guys!did u like that chapter?**

**that song that Kim sang is an original song by the lovely Cimorelli and it's called 'Million Bucks'.All rights to it out!**

**btw since i soo love Noughts and Crosses I just had to add Persephone,or Sephy for short,in it!**

**and another thing...**

**it's almost time for school again now and I won't have time to update like,fast anymore so...i'm sad :(**

**but whatever!i'm so glad God made weekends!**

**Or was that the Romans? :/**

**I dunno.**

**and that ends chapter 5 of LWTB! see you soon!**

**please rate and review,i appreciate it ;)**

**bye!**

**Vivian**


	6. The Wolf Is Back

**hello everyone!**

**i'm here with a new chapter of LWTB and this chapter starts off after school :)**

**btw,thanks for all the nice reviews you guys are giving!**

**enough of my blabbing and more of the story!**

**Disclaimers:I do not own Kickin' It (damnit :( )**

* * *

**Kim**

"Come on guys!We're gonna be late for practice!"

"But I need to give some advice to Cassie!Her boyfriend's being really distant lately!"

"Like I care!"

"CONOR CRAWFORD!GET IN HERE!"

"What the fuck did he do _now?_"

"He put worms in the principal's favourite mug."

I groaned.

The twins and I were now officially late for practice and sensei Ty is going to be _pissssssed._

"Avery!I'm going to compete in the tournament so I have to practice and the first step to doing that is to come to the dojo on time!"I yelled at the 13 year old who was engaged in a conversation with an upset raven-haired girl named Cassie.

By that time,Conor was out of the principal's office.

"I got detention after school tomorrow,"he said cooly with a shrug.I rolled my eyes.

Typical Conor Aiden Crawford.

"Come _on!_We gotta get to practice!"I said.

"I still can't believe you guys are betraying us!"a voice behind me said angrily.I sighed in annoyance and turned around.

It was Grace and Jack was beside her,arms crossed,his face expressionless.

No surprise there!

"Look Brewers,just because I go to the Black Dragons doesn't mean we can't be friends!"I tried to reason.

"Our dojos are rivals!"Grace fought back.

"So!?"I countered."Like I said,doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

She growled and gave me a glare.I sighed.

"Come on guys,let's go."I said quietly to the surprised twins.

As we walked out of school,I heard the twins silently mutter,"They're from Bobby Wasabi?The one with the man-child as their sensei?"

* * *

"Okay first of all I want to say i'm really really super duper sorry that we are like,half an hour late!I mean like,Avery was having this,conversation with her friend and she was completely ignoring me-"Avery gave me a glare."and Conor was in the principal's office and I was having a small argument with the Brewers and-"I said as soon as I walked in.

"It's fine it's fine!"sensei Ty shrugged it off."I'm just glad you're here!Better late than never!"

Austin,Sephy,Milton,Julie and Brody looked up from their practice and stared at Ty confusedly.

If we were late,Ty would usually give us a big talk about why you should be on time for practices...but this is new!

"O-okay..?"I replied.

I walked into the changing rooms when I got a text from Grace.I inwardly ...I sigh a lot these days...

**To:KimmyCrawford**

**From:GracieBellBrewer**

**You are dead to me.**

I laughed at the stupid text._Real mature Grace,_I thought sarcastically.

**To:GracieBellBrewer**

**From:KimmyCrawford**

**I am hurt.I'm not going to talk to you anymore.**

I sent the message and waited for a reply.

One minute later,I got a text back.

**To:KimmyCrawford**

**From:GracieBellBrewer**

**Okay okay!I'm sorry!We can be friends!Talk to me :( !**

I decided to not reply so I could piss her off and 10 seconds later,I got another text.

**To:KimmyCrawford**

**From:GracieBellBrewer**

**KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU!? D:**

I ignored her text and went out of the changing rooms.

"What took you so long?Come on!"Austin said as soon as I came into his dragged me to the mats.

"I was just texting someone,"I replied as we started to spar.

"If you don't mind me asking,who were you texting?"he asked as he dodged my roundhouse kick.

"Grace,"I said as I did a backwards somersault.

"What did she say?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care!"

"Then why are you asking?!"

"Because...because!"I swept him off his feet and then pinned him to the ground.

Then a thought came into my brain.

"No way!You like Grace Brewer!"I gasped in flipped us so that he was on top of me.

Austin's face was as red as a tomato."No I don't!I'm just asking!"I flipped us again.

"Oh,well...she likes someone else anyway.."I trailed off at the end,and I stood up.

Austin stood up as well and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Really?Who?"he asked.I could sense jealousy in his voice.

"Why do you care?"I asked innocently.

"Why are you doing this?"he asked in annoyance.

"Why are you asking a question with a question?"I hit back.

"You're doing it too!"I pulled back my hand from his grip.

"Fine,i'll tell Brewer likes Jerry Martinez."I simply stated.

I looked into Austin's eyes and saw jealousy and anger.

"That's great.."he said through gritted grabbed his bottle of water and walked into the changing rooms.

"What's wrong with him?"asked Julie.

"You know Grace right?"She nodded."Well Grace likes Jerry,but Jerry doesn't know..and Austin likes Grace but Grace doesn't like him!"

"Ooh!Love triangle!"Sephy squealed.I giggled at her.

"That's gotta be tough for her,"Brody said.I nodded in agreement.

"Stop talking more practicing!"Ty's booming voice interrupted us.I rolled my eyes and went back to my practice.

* * *

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door,not forgetting to say goodbye to everyone.

"We're just gonna practice some more,"the twins said.

"Okay,but be back before dinner,"I nodded.

I grabbed my phone and saw that there were 17 text messages.

They were all from a very angry and worried who?

Suddenly,I bumped into something hard and solid.

"Oops!"I squeaked."I'm so sorry-"I looked up,and guess what?It was Jack.

"Oh,hey."was all I said.

"Grace has gone insane because of you,"he muttered.

"What?No hello?"I asked.

"She thinks you got kidnapped or something,"he continued,ignoring me.

"Are you going home as well?"I asked him,whilst playing his ignoring game.

"Yeah I am."

"Where's Grace?"

"She went home hours ago because she thought you were going to be there."

"But she knows that I was at the Black Dragons!"I said.

"Well she thought you would come home early!"

"Well she thought frickin' wrong!"I yelled,exasperated.

"Okay okay!"he yelled back,raising his hands up in the air in defense.I chuckled and walked on as he trailed behind walked in silence.

"Kim!"a voice yelled.I looked at Jack,but he just shrugged.

"Kim!"the mysterious voice ,that voice sounded familiar.

"Who's that?"Jack asked.I shrugged in response.

Then,out of the shadows,a familiar face appeared.I gasped.

"C-Conan?"I choked out.

The raven-haired boy nodded in shock.

We stood there like statues for a moment,Jack behind me,Conan staring at only me and I only staring at him..if that makes sense.

"H-how've you been?"I asked quietly.

"Cut the crap...give me a hug!"he replied.I smiled the biggest smile I ever did and ran into his open arms.

"I missed you so much wolf,"I mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you more Kimmy,"he said.

We were like that for a long time until someone cleared their throat.I broke the hug and saw Jack,his arms crossed and his face showing annoyance.

"Oh,umm..Jack this is Conan,Conan,Jack,"I said,trying to break the tension.

Conan offered his hand,but Jack ignored it.I gave him a glare but he didn't notice.

"I've heard,"Jack mumbled."Kim let's go."

"But I only just met him!"

"Gerald will get worried!"

I sighed in annoyance and turned to a confused Conan.

"Sorry Conan,I gotta go 's my number,"I said.I pulled out a pen and paper,scribbled my number onto it and gave it to the still confused grabbed my wrist and dragged me off.

"Bye Kimmy!"Conan shouted.

"Bye wolf!"I shouted back.

"Why do you call him wolf?"Jack in his voice told me he seemed pissed off.

"Because Conan means wolf in Irish,and he's Irish."I explained.

"My name has a meaning!"he said.

"Oh really?"I stopped walking and crossed my arms,waiting for an answer."Then tell me,what does Jack mean?"

He hesitated.I smirked.

"That's right Brewer,it means nothing!"I started walking again with Jack trailing behind me.

* * *

"Oh my fucking God KIM!Where the fucking hell have you been!?I've been texting and calling you and Jack for the past hour!"Grace screamed at me as soon as I entered the house.

"Relax relax Grace!Jack and I was just walking home and we just happened to bump into.."I trailed off at the thought of Conan and giggled like a little girl who managed to persuade their babysitter into letting them stay awake past their bedtime.

Jack groaned in annoyance and Grace made a confused face.

"What?"she asked.

"Nothing."I replied.

"Anyways,why haven't you been replying to my texts!?"

"I wanted to see how you would react!"I said with a small rolled her eyes and turned to Jack.

"I turned off my phone because you were as annoying as _hell_."he emphasised on the word 'hell' dramatically.

Gerald the butler appeared out of nowhere with a phone in his hand.

"Ms. Crawford,your mother is calling you,"he said.I nodded and took the phone from his hands.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Kimmy dear!"she said a little _too _cheerfully.I rolled my eyes._  
_

"What do you want from me?"

She sighed through the phone."Sorry dear,but the trip got extended to two months sooo..."

"We have to stay here for another month!?"I and Jack gave me a confused look.

"Oh please please please dear!They'll give us so much money!"I sighed in defeat.

"Fine.."

"Thank you thank you Kimmy!Stay well and tell the twins I said hi!"and with that,she hung up.

"What's that all about?"Grace asked.

"Their trip got extended for another month,"I said gloomily.

"But that means you can stay here for longer!"she squealed.

"Exactly."

"Whatever.I'm going to my room."Jack said as he left the room.I forgot he was there...

"Me too.."I I walked up the stairs,one exciting thought came to me.

_Conan's back._

* * *

**omg!i am sosososos super sorry I haven't updated for sooo long!**

**here are my excuses/reasons:**

**number one:writer's block**

**number two:school**

**number three:laziness and**

**number four:writer's block oh i mentioned that already..**

**but anyways it's better late than never,right?:D**

**eek!Conan's back!More drama!Jack's getting jealous and Kim might be falling in love again!**

**you guys are probably gonna hate me for this but i'm planning on...gettingkimandconantogetherbu tisaidMIGHT!MIGHT!**

**but it's all part of my devious plan to get Jack and Kim togetha!**

**and that's all i'm gonna be blabbing about!thanks for reading and please rate and review or i'm gonna steal your laptop/computer and do it myself!and trust me,you don't want it to happen! :D**

**byebye,Vivian**


	7. The Bench In The Park

**hellooo!**

**i hoped u liked the last chapter :)**

**anyways,something really shocking will happen..I really,really hope that you guys won't kill me D: *hides behind an imaginary tree***

**btw,I got a review from ****girlscankickbutt ****and i get that you are confused,lol i got confused when I was writing it too :)**

**but anyways no,Kim hasn't actually forgave him yet and there is still gonna be a lot of bullying in store for her...**

**and also,Milton is in the Black Dragons because I can't exactly picture him with Jack,Jerry and Eddie,you know..'cause they're sorta bad-ass :P**

**oh god,i'm probably confusing people even more!**

**but I am going to make Milton join the BW dojo too :)**

**enough of my blabbing!time for the story :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It...unfortunately*angrily presses the dot (what's it called!?) button*.**

* * *

**Kim**

I woke up with a spring in my step and...well yeah that's it.

_Conan,Conan,CONAN!_

I squealed to myself and started jumping up and down my bed.

I heard an angry knock on my door."Shut up Crawford!"an angry voice was Jack.

"Shut up Brewer!"I yelled back,still jumping on my bed.

"Oh so we're on last name bases now,are we!?"

"I guess so!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"and then I heard distant footsteps,a line of curse words (he probably tripped over Conor's invisible line thingy) and a slam of a door.

I went into the closet and picked out a black v-neck with white polka dots,plum coloured skinny jeans and some black converse.

Some eyeshadow here,blush there,red lipstick and I was done.

I went downstairs,ate some toast and checked my phone for any texts.I saw one from Conan and I spit out my orange juice.

**To:KimmyCrawford**

**From:WolfConan**

**hey Kimmy,r u going to Seaford High?If so,i'm going there ;)**

I squealed for the second time this morning and quickly typed in a text.

**To:WolfConan**

**From:KimmyCrawford**

**omg yay i'm there too! see u in school wolf-boy ;D**

I quickly pressed send and soon I heard was Avery.

"Hey Kimmy-"she placed her hand on the counter where my orange juice was..ehm..spilt."Oh God,oh god oh god what is on the counter shit shit shit."

Avery would always react whenever something like this happened.I chuckled nervously as she ran to the sink to wash her hands.

"Who are you texting?"she asked as she sat beside me.

"Conan."I replied in face was etched in confusion.

"Conan?Wolf?"I nodded in response."Isn't he in Ireland?How did you get his number?I'm confused?"

"I forgot to tell you yesterday but when I was walking home after practice I...bumped into him!"I squealed for the _third! _time that day.

"But..he's in Ireland?"she said in a confused tone.I rolled my eyes.

"Well now he's here!"

"Oh my god!Why didn't you tell me!"

"You're gonna see him in school anyways!"I said.

"EEEEEEK!"she squealed.

"Jeez,why is everyone squealing nowadays?"Conor butted in as he sat down.

"Maybe because a certain person who moved to Ireland three years ago is now back!"Avery told him.

"Who?"Avery and I facepalmed.

"Conan McGregor you idiot!"Avery said,her southern accent peeking through.

"No way dude,"he said,his eyes widening in shock.

"Uh,yes way,_dude!_He's back!"I said.

* * *

When we arrived at school,I walked up to my locker and a note fell out.I sighed as I saw who it was from.

**Jackie's mine blonde bitch.****_-Donna_**

_Seriously?She thinks I like Jack?_I thought._Why would I like Jack?He's a selfish,stubborn,annoying,way too cocky,cute,handsome,genuine,awesome,sexy beast-ASS!I meant ass!_

"Kim!"a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.I turned around and Conan came into view.A big smile stretched onto my face and the 'Conan sparkle!' in his eyes appeared.

"Conan!"I said gave me a hug and I giggled.

Out of the corner of my eye,I saw Jack,and his face was etched with pure caught me staring at him and stomped off into the was that all about?

We broke our hug and smiled at each other.

"What are your classes?"I asked showed me his schedule and I realised that we had all the same classes except Music.

"Cool!We have the same classes together except Music,"I stated.

"So you,maybe wanna be my guide?"he asked hopefully.I giggled and stuck out my hand for him to hold.

"I would love to be your guide,"I said with a really bad british chuckled as he took my hand and to my surprise,he kissed it.

"Well?Come on Cinderella,guide me to our first class!"he said.I laughed at him.

* * *

The teacher droned on and on about algebra as I drew a stick woman on my notebook.

_Bored out of my freaking mind._

Jack has been ignoring me all morning and I was getting pretty pissed off single time I tried to talk to him he would just roll his eyes and walk away.

I turned around to look at the caught my eye and looked away.I gave him a glare although he couldn't see it and turned back.

A note hit my desk and I opened the piece of was from Conan.

**hey pretty kimmy,entertain me!**

I smiled and scribbled on a reply.

_that sounded dirty :P_

I threw it to him and he opened the crumpled stifled a laugh and wrote something on it before throwing it to me.

**maybe i did mean it like that. ;)**

_u pervert :O_

**but you looove me ;D**

_guilty :P_

Conan smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Immature,"I heard Jack's voice that made my blood boil..

"What's your fucking problem Brewer?"I hissed at him,standing up and walking over to eyes were on me now.

"Crawford,sit down this instant,"the teacher ordered.I ignored him.

"Why are you acting like a fucking bitch?You are the one that's immature!"I started prodding his chest with my manicured fingers."_Immature."_I finished with the most silent tone I have probably ever mustered.

I ran out of the door and walked to the place I haven't been in years.

_The bench in the park._

* * *

**Jack**

Kim ran out the door,leaving us with open mouths.

I've seen her angry,sure,but i've never seen her this angry before.

"You know Jack,"Conan's voice filled the silent classroom,"there are two different types of angry when it comes to is the blowing up like a volcano angry,and then there's..."he trailed off.

"Well...she might not forgive you for a while."he finished.

"How do you know all this?"I asked.

"It's happened to me before.I'm not going to tell you what happened,but she gave me the silent treatment for a month and treated me like trash."he replied.

Conan got up from his seat,silently excused himself,and left the room,probably to search for Kim.

_Maybe,maybe I messed it up this time?_

* * *

After school,I went over to the park to think about how to say sorry to her.

_If she lets you,idiot,_I thought.

Out of the corner of my eye,I saw a flash of blonde hair.I saw Kim sitting on a bench,looking upset.

And _him._

I hid behind a tree to spy on them.

"Kim,why were you so upset about Jack calling you immature?"Conan asked.

"Because he's the one who's immature!I don't even know why he's acting like this!I swear,the dude's bipolar!One minute he's all nice and friendly and the next he's like a..a.."she put her head in her hands."a really mean guy."

"Wow,you really are mad at him..you can't even think of something to describe him,"Conan replied,a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"I know,"she mumbled.

Conan put an arm around her and Kim,probably out of instinct,rested her head on his broad builded up inside me.

"You know.."Kim started."I miss this."

"Miss what?"he looked at her with his piercing green eyes.

"Us."My jaw clenched and my knuckles turned white.

Conan sighed."Me too,but remember?I don't think we're meant for each other just,lose that spark after a while."

"But maybe we could try again?Try to make it last longer,"Kim looked up at him.

"Okay then."Kim smiled and did one thing that made my heart plummet to the ground.

_She kissed him_.

* * *

**hi guys! really lame ending but i just wanted to get it over with :/**

**but at least i managed to update this weekend,eh?*wink***

**btw,for anyone who's asking,I did purposely name him Conan and I searched up the name and that's how I got the meaning of the name.**

** ok time for me to leave!bye bye! don't forget to rate and review!**

**Vivian**


	8. Is Someone Jealous?

**hi guys!thank you all for your amazing reviews!**

**now,before I start,I want to say something.**

**Some people are telling me that in my stories,some words are spelt wrong or words just completely disappeared! :(**

**I'm really mad right now,not because of you guys,but because of the site!**

**I usually write what i want,read over it again to make sure that everything is spelt correctly and then i hit save.**

**but then after I save,I look over it again and some words have freaking disappeared D:**

**and it's really very annoying and I wish I could stop it,but i don't know how to *cries***

**if anyone knows how to stop that from happening,please please please pm me :)**

**now for the story!**

**Disclaimers:fuck this.**

* * *

**Kim**

_Three long days._

_Wait,let me rephrase that._

_Three freaking long days._

I lied on my bed,staring at the painting on my ceiling and sighed.

Jack has been such an immature bitch lately and it's driving me crazy!

Every time I tried to talk to him he would roll his eyes and walk away or just tell me to 'fuck off!'.

I grabbed my pillow and started wrestling with it in frustration.

"You alright there?"a voice said.I stopped wrestling my pillow and looked up to see Grace's smirking face.I groaned in embarrassment.

"Don't tell anyone,"I mumbled into my pillow.

"I won't make any promises."she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's up Kimmers?Why you so glum?"she asked.I glanced at her.

"Have you been asking Conor some advice about asking me if i'm alright?"I blurted out as she gave me a confused look.

"What?"She said bluntly.I giggled.

"Nothing,"I replied as I hit my head on the pillow several times again.

"So what's up girl?Boy problems?"I nodded.

"Well,what is it?Tell me the story."

"So it sort of started when my old best friend/ex-boyfriend came back to town-"I started.

"Eeek!What's his name?Is he cute?If he is,tell him who I am!"she squealed.I gave her a silencing glare and she shut right up.

"Anyways,Jack started getting really mean and bitchy,way more usual than i'm used to!And when I say way more,way way more than before all of this moving in drama happened.

And it got way worse when Conan and I started dating,which was three days ago,"Grace gave a small pout and I smirked inside."He made everybody in the school hate me,_again._"Grace rolled her eyes.

"Jack can be such a stubborn pig sometimes,"she commented.

"You don't say,"I said,sarcasm practically oozing out of my voice.

"Don't let him get to you Kim,"she said,completely ignoring my comment,"it's just gonna encourage him to do it to you more,so keep your head up high and strut your stuff in his face!"I chuckled at that.

"'Kay then."We lay there for a few seconds in comfortable silence.

"So let's talk about your love life Gracie-Bell,"I said cheerfully.

"So let's not,"she replied,copying my tone.

"Oh come on!Tell me about the latino and the obviously jealous Austin Ryder-"I trailed off and covered my mouth with my hand.

_Shit._

"What!?"she screamed.

"Nothing!I said nothing!"

"Why the hell does that blondie like me!?"

"I don't know ask him!"

"How did you know!"

"I just do!"

"AGH!"She stormed out of the room but not before taking a pillow from my bed,probably to wrestle with it as well.

Suddenly,Conor's head popped out of nowhere.

"What the hell happened?I was just changing Luke's bathwater into fake blood when I heard screams!"he cried.

"Ok first of all,don't torture poor Luke-"Conor scoffed."and nothing happened,apart from the fact that Grace just realised she's in a love triangle..."I stated.

"Woah,Grace is in deep shit,"he said with a chuckle before walking away.

_You don't say._

* * *

Beep.

Giggle.

Beep.

Snigger.

Beep.

Burst out laughing.

"Turn the fucking phone off!"Jack yelled at me angrily.I gave him a cold stare.

"Fine!Jeez no need to be such a _bitch_ about it!Jealous that no girl actually loves you,eh?"I retorted.

"Shut it Crawford."

"_Shut it Brewer._"

Avery groaned in annoyance."Shut the hell up both of you!We are all trying to watch a movie here!"she cried.

"Someone's PMSing,"Luke whispered to Jack in a not-so-quiet sniggered and glanced at a red-faced Avery.

"Avery no,be a good girl and don't kill our poor host,"I said with a southern blonde gave me a smirk.

"Oh don't worry Kimmy,"she walked up to Jack and lined her face with his."_I won't._"

Jack gulped but quickly regained himself."_Sure._"

Avery straightened herself up and crossed her arms."Now that I have your permission,_Conor we have some planning to do!"_

Conor got up from his seat and magically produced some chicken blood and feathers from his pocket.

"Oh yeah!This is my fire!"he shouted as he trailed behind his twin.

"Your family is dangerous,"Luke cried.

"Thanks,we try,"I said sarcastically.

**Beep.**

I pulled out my phone and saw a text.

**To:KimmyCrawford**

**From:WolfConan**

**hi kimmy-bear :) u wanna go on a date sometime?**

I quickly typed in a reply and hit send.

**To:WolfConan**

**From:KimmyCrawford**

**i'd love to :)**

**To:KimmyCrawford**

**From:WolfConan**

**great :) pick u up at 6 on saturday,and wear something casual ;)**

I giggled at the wink he added at the end.

"What's with the giggle,Crawford?"Jack asked with a smirk.

"I have a date tomorrow night with Conan,"I said with the same copying 's face darkened and a bitter frown was plastered on.

"That guy?I'm way better than him!"he muttered.I tilted my head to the side.

"Are you implying that you want to date me?"I asked the face suddenly turned as red as a tomato.

"Whaaat?No!"Grace gave him an unimpressed look,as if saying,'_you should have told her._'

I looked from Grace to Jack,then back again.

"Am I missing something?"I asked.

"No!Now if you keep talking during the movie,you might as well leave!"Jack grumbled.

"Fine,I will!"I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fuck this."and with that I left the room,thinking,

_They're hiding something from me._

* * *

**hey guys!it's my midterm break and that's why i'm updating on a thursday!**

**sorry if it's not as long as my other chapters,just wanted to update on valentine's day :)**

**a little prezzie for u :)**

**don't forget to rate,follow and review to make my day!**

**and don't forget to..**

**stay sunny!**


	9. Kissed By An Angel

**hey guys :) thanks for all the great reviews!**

**sorry for not updating in like ages :( i have been very busy for the past few weekends and just yesterday I had to go accompany my younger bro and sis to a kiddy party :( not cool...**

**but anyways,here's the new chapter my lovies :D**

**Disclaimers:I do not own Kickin' It (nooo!)**

* * *

**Kim**

It was Saturday and I was currently helping Avery and Conor do their homework.

I sighed in annoyance."Do you get it _now_!?"

Conor shook his head in frustration."Nope!"he cried,popping the 'p'."Why the hell are there letters in math?"

"Because it's freaking algebra,you idiot!"Avery yelled in his face.

"Nerd,"he muttered.

"What time is it?"I asked.

"5:30,"Conor announced.

"Crap!My date is at 6!"I cried.I ran out of the room before they could react.

I jumped into the shower (whilst almost slipping) and quickly washed my hair and body.

I put on a white vest with horizontally gold stripes covering it,blue denim skinny jeans and a leather jacket to top it all off.I looked around the closet for the perfect shoes and my black heels caught my eye.

I quickly slipped them on and ran over to my mirror,spreading all my makeup on the table.

I put on some eyeliner,covered my lashes with mascara,spread some blush on my cheeks and applied some lipgloss.I puckered my lips in front of the mirror.

"Weirdo,"Luke said in a sing-song voice as he passed my room.

"Whatever!"I shouted back in the same tone.

I checked the time on my phone.

_5:55_

"Wow i'm fast,"I muttered to myself.I went downstairs.

Jack and Grace were watching tv,Conor was making 'something totally normal!' with the blender and Avery and Luke were having some kind of staring contest.

"What's happening here?"I asked,a bit weirded out at the intensity of the and Luke snapped back to reality and went red.

"He took my sandwich-"

"I ate her sandwich-"

"And I threatened to kill him-"

"And she threatened to kill me-"

"And now if he moves,he's dead!"

"And now if I move,im dead!"I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay,"I replied.

I sat down between Grace and Jack on the couch and smirked when Jack's mouth fell open.

"What?"I asked snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Nothing,"he muttered as he turned his attention back to the blood started to boil.

"Okay seriously!"I cried as I threw my hands up into the air."Why are you people hiding something from me!?"

"_What?_"Jack said,his voice raising a few octaves.I raised an unconvinced eyebrow at him and was about to retort when the doorbell rang.I squealed and ran to the door but was beaten by Jack.I groaned.

Jack opened the door and instantly glared daggers at Conan.I stood in front of him and gave Conan a big smile.

"Hey Kim!You ready?"he asked.

Jack scoffed lightly."Well she's all dressed like,so whaddya think?"he muttered.I gave him a glare.

"Yeah,let's go,"I replied.I linked arms with him and walked out the door.

Jack slammed the door shut and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What's up with him?"Conan asked.I shrugged.

"Man period?"I suggested chuckled.

"Forget night is about you and me Kimmy,"he gave me a peck on the cheek and I giggled.

Little did I know,it probably wouldn't be.

* * *

**Jack**

I huffed and plopped down on the couch as Grace smirked.I glared at her.

"What?"I growled.

"You should have told her,"she said as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Told her what?"Conor piped in.

"I was just saying that Jack should have told Kim that-umph!"That sound was of me tackling Grace on the ground and her landing on the ground with a 'thump'.

"Ow!Dude!"Grace cried as she rubbed her back.

"Dude?Seriously?What kinda girl says 'dude'?"Conor asked,totally ignoring what just happened.

"It's a habit,okay?"she defended.I rolled my eyes as they started bickering.

"Grace!"she stopped and stared at me."Where are they going for their date?"

"The movies..they're watching this new movie called Penguin Dude,"she replied before she continued bickering with Conor.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and dialled a number into my picked up almost instantly.

"Yo,what up dude?"

"Hey for some action."I could just imagine him smirk through the phone.

"Shall we bring the-"

"Yes,bring don't want her knowing it's us."

"Meet you there in 5."

"Can't wait."I hanged up and smiled to myself.

_Shit's gonna be going down._

* * *

"Dude!You said in 5 minutes!"I said as soon as I spotted Jerry.

"Sorry bro,Karmen kept telling me to help her put her toy animals to bed,"he stated with a frustrated is Jerry's 15 year old sister,and she has,_special_,problems.

" on let's go,I see Kim,"I walked inside with Jerry trailing behind me and saw Kim laughing and blushing and stupid Conan smirking at her cute appearance.

"Do you like Kim?"Jerry asked out of the blue.I stopped dead in my tracks and stuffed my hands in my jean pockets awkwardly,desperately trying to look smooth.

"No."I stated in a _not-so smooth_ way.

_Smooth._

"Oh okay,just asking,"he dropped the conversation earlier than I well,it's Jerry for God's sake...

"Gimme the masks,"I ordered grabbed his bag and tossed me a plain white mask that covered almost everything on my face except my eyes and mouth.

I zipped up my black leather jacket and waited for Jerry to put his mask on.

As I waited,I stared at Kim and Conan making out in the corner and my blood started to boil.

"Come on,let's get the tickets,"Jerry's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

* * *

Jerry and I walked a few feet away from the couple and Kim turned to look at us a couple of times,confusion and a hint of fear etched on her face.

"Are we going to get murdered tonight?"she whispered to raven-haired boy turned to look at us.

"I'm not gonna let that happen,"Conan replied as he wrapped his arm around his waist protectively.

"Huh,yeah right,"I muttered under my breath.

We sat a row behind them and the movie started.

Conan yawned and not-so-discreetly wrapped his arm around her giggled.

"Seriously?Right at the start of the movie?"I said out loud.

Conan and Kim turned around and stared at me and rolled their eyes.

"You would do that too if you had an awesome,hot girlfriend,"he said with an annoying defences kicked in.

"I do!Her name is..."I looked around the room desperately."Cinema..guy-girl!Cinemagirl!"

Kim gave me a _really?_ look."Now that's just sad,"she commented as she shook her head.

They turned back to look at the screen and I sighed in looked at me,unimpressed.

"She's right yo,"he said."What happened to you?"

"I don't know dude."

* * *

Throughout the movie,we kept throwing popcorn at them (while getting death glares from Kim) and kicking their seats.

After the movie ended,Kim whispered something to Conan and glanced at nodded and suddenly I was being dragged out of the room by a frustrated Kim.

"Woah!Slow down there,Crawford!"I said with a slapped me on the arm and I winced."_Ow._"

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"she demanded.

"Doing what?"I said,teasing made crazy hand gestures in the air.

"This!Following me and my date and ruining things!I don't even know you!"she cried angrily.

"Trust me Kimmy,I am closer than you think,"I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Will you take of your mask?"she asked,giving me a puppy dog face.I looked away.

"No."

"Pwease?"Oh shit,now baby talk.

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssse?"

"Nope."I replied,popping the 'p'.She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Okay,Kimberly,grab hold of yourself."I snorted."Last option."

Apparently,her last option was to remove it from my face,and soon an all out war started.

"Ah come on!"she cried as she tried to pull it off.I laughed at her and stuck out my tongue as she gave up and sighed.

Suddenly,something flashed in her eyes and it was her turn to smirk.I gave her a suspicious look.

"What are you going to-mmph!"In a flash,her lips were on mine.I froze,but soon melted into the kiss.I loved the way she tasted like cherries and I couldn't help noticing that we were so in sync,like we were made for each other.

She pulled away and gave me a look I couldn't recognise.

The kiss lasted only seven seconds,but who's counting?

_Apparently,you are._

Ah,shut up.

Kim just kissed me.

_You like Kim._

No I don't!

_Oops sorry,let me rephrase it LOOOVE her._

I internally groaned at my was no point in fighting it.

"Are you going to take it off now?"Kim's voice snapped me back to reality.I smirked.

"Nope."She put on a thoughtful look then threw her hand up in the air.

"Damn it!I was supposed to _almost_ kiss him and take his mask off!Fuck!"she swore.I chuckled.

"Ok I give up.I'm seriously,if you keep following me and ruin my night I swear I am going to kick you in the balls so hard that you will never,_ever_,have children!"she snapped.I winced at the thought.

"Woah,feisty Kimmy,"I teased,which just made her even stormed off and I just stood there,looking like an suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Dude what happened?And why do your lips look all shiny?"he asked.

"I just got kissed."I replied snorted.

"By who?A lip gloss eating man-eater?"he retorted.

"No.I just got kissed by an angel."

* * *

**there you go!LWTB chapter 9 finished after 3-4 weeks of not updating!**

**so so super sorry for not updating cuz i got writers block,shit's happening in my life and my best friend isn't talking to me (temporarily,i hope :()**

**but anyways i am alive and well thank god and I hope you guys are too :)**

**stay sunny!**

**-Vivi**


	10. Jackie's New Girlyfriend

**hola my little kinder buenos!**

**here's another chapter of LWTB for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It *sigh***

* * *

**Kim**

I walked downstairs to eat breakfast with the others.

Wait sorry,correction.

I _stormed_ downstairs to eat breakfast with the others.

"Hey Kim!"Grace greeted.I grumbled a reply."How was your date?"

"Horrible!"I cried."There were these two guys in stupid white masks and they kept following me and Conan!They totally ruined my date!"

Avery,Conor and Luke's eyes widened at my outburst and I could see Jack trying to hide his smirk by staring at his cereal bowl.

"Why are you smirking?"I asked him angrily."You're not the one who had her date ruined by some stupid dudes!"

"See Conor?I'm not the only one who says dude!"Grace cried.

Conor just rolled his eyes.

Silence filled the room and the only sound was me munching my piece of toast angrily,well until Avery cleared her throat.

"Well um-i'm going to uh,go now,"she said awkwardly.

She stood up and left the room.

"I'm leaving,it's boring now,"Conor said,and he grabbed a whisk and walked out.

"Soo...-"Grace started.

"I'm leaving."I interrupted.

"Oh well-yeah okay,"Grace said.I stood up and left the room.

The last thing I heard from the room was,

"Awkward."

* * *

**Avery**

"Seriously Verena,you _need_ to ask that dude out!This isn't the olden times where girls have to wait a lifetime for one stupid guy to ask her out!"

"Justin is not stupid!And i'm scared."

"Cough,cough,coward,cough,cough."

"Avery!"

"Sorry!"I silently giggled at my best friend."But the point is that you can't wait your lifetime for a guy to ask you a move!"

Verena sighed through the phone."I know,"she replied.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and there was Luke casually leaning on my doorframe.

"Yes Brewer?"I asked,annoyed.

"Ooh,feisty,I like that."he replied with the signature Brewer boys ,totally a replica of his older brother.

"You're talking to Luke Brewer?Damn he's hot!"Verena squealed.I forgot she was still on the phone.

"Ver,i'm gonna have to call you back,"I said awkwardly.

"No no wait-"I hung up before she could say anything.

* * *

**Verena**

"No no wait-"I shouted into the phone."Ask him out!"

Dial tone.

"Damn you Crawfords and your not letting people finish their sentences habit!"I cried as I dramatically threw my hands up in the air.

* * *

**Avery**

Luke and I just stared at each other for a few moments before I got bored.

"Well?"I repeated,crossing my arms shrugged.

"I don't know actually.."he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well then scoot!"Instead of scooting,the stubborn brunet sat on a beanbag beside me.

"My door is always open,so feel free to leave."I huffed.

Luke chuckled.

"So..whatcha doing?"he asked.I snorted.

"Eating my damn foot,"I replied sarcastically.

"No really,"he said,suddenly turning serious."What's that you're writing?"he pointed to my laptop.

"I have my own website of sarcastic quotes,"I said with a smirk.

"That's probably why all four of your walls are filled with sticky notes of sarcasm,"he raised an eyebrow.I giggled and nodded.

The room filled with silence.

"So why are you here actually?"I asked again,hoping to finally get an answer.

"Maybe because I want to be here with you?"he replied with a flirtatious smirk.I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?"Now it was my turn to smirk at the beet red brunet.

"_What?_No!"he said quickly.I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm-hmm,keep believin' that hunny,"I replied,my southern accent coming through.

"Avery have you seen my-"Conor appeared out of nowhere and he dramatically gasped when he saw Luke in my bedroom.

"Avery!T-there's a male in your room!"he shrieked.I facepalmed.

"Yes,I know father,"I said into my hands.

"Dude chill,nothing happened.I was just bored so I came here."Luke said cooly.

"Okay I believe you,but let's get a fact straight you ever hurt her,you get it back ten times worse,by both of us."Conor scowled.

Conor may be a person who doesn't take life that seriously,but he can be seriously intimidating and his words are always true.

"Yes sir,"Luke replied with a smirk.I could tell he was practically looking for someplace to hide inside.

"See ya Crawfishes,"he said as he left my room.

"Be careful Avery,you know his reputation for having a new girl each week,"Conor warned.I scoffed.

"Please,like i'll fall for that..._thing_,"I gave me a smile and left the room.

_I think._

* * *

**Kim**

Grace and I watched Donna strutting down the hallways with boys drooling at her in disgust.

"She sure is beautiful,"Grace said sarcastically.

"I heard she got her looks from her 's a plastic surgeon,"I retorted.

"No wonder."

Suddenly my vision went black and I started to panic.

"What the fuck what's happening who the hell are you-"I heard a familiar chuckle and I sighed in relief.

"Oh,it's just you,"I said.I took Conan's hands off my eyes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Just me?"Conan asked,feigning hurt.I slapped him on the arm.

"You know what I mean,"I said with a small smiled and kissed my hungry soon turned into a make out session.

We heard someone clear their throat and there was Grace standing there awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session but we need to get to get to class,"she said with a smirk.

Conan and I fixed our clothes and hair quickly and linked arms.

"To first period!"Conan said in a superhero voice.I laughed and followed.

* * *

**Jack**

As I searched my locker for my books Donna walked over to me (more like strutted) and leaned on the locker beside me as she sucked her lollipop.

"Hey Jackie,"she said flirtatiously.I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Hey Donna,"I replied,not taking a glance at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her get annoyed and she unbuttoned her shirt even more so I could practically see her red lace bra that wasn't really helping support her balloons.

"What do you want?"I asked,not even trying to hide my annoyance.

"Just a little something,"she said as she traced my collarbone."I want to be your girlfriend."I pushed her off me in disgust and her eyes widened in shock.

"No way you bitch!"I exclaimed.I was about to walk away when suddenly an idea popped into my head.I turned around with a devilish smirk.

"Yes."I replied.

Donna gave me a flirtatious wink.

"I knew you would come to your senses Jackie,"she walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips before walking past.I smirked to myself.

_Looks like i've got myself another girlfriend._

* * *

**hey guys!thanks for the reviews so far and happy st. Patrick's Day!**

**sorry if the ending of this chapter sucked,i couldn't think of an ending.**

**and i improvised with the Avery and Luke part so that's why it's sorta messed up,but sometimes i get reviews about gettin' Luke and Avery togetha!**

**btw,please help me think of a couple name for them ;)**

**rate,review,follow and share for Kick's sake :D**

**see ya in the next chapter my kinder buenos!**


	11. Roses Do Not Represent Love

**hello my little kinder buenos!**

**welcome back to LWTB :)**

**it's easter break so i have around two weeks to make some more chapters!**

**i have a few suggestions of what Luke and Avery's couple name would be and i'm liking them so far,so keep suggesting ;)**

**so just a recap on the story so far:**

**JACK AND DONNA ARE DATING.**

**yes,i know that it's crazy,but it's all part of Jack's 'brewing' plan :D**

**get it? brewing?and his last name is Brewer-yeah i'm not that funny :/ btw has anyone seen the promo for the first episode of season 3's Kickin' It!? it's called Spyfall and it's sorta like a mix of Skyfall and Mission Impossible:Ghost Protocol (i dunno what it's called)**

**omg i have never been so excited for April *slowly going insane***

**but anyways!on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

**Kim**

I stirred in my bed when I heard a small grunt beside me.

Well,I _tried _to stir in my bed.

My eyes snapped open and I saw Conor duct-taping me to my bed.

"Conor!_What the fuck!?_"I screamed as I struggled to break free of the sticky grey snickered.

"I needed to borrow a pencil,"he said.

"At 5 am in the morning!?"I shouted angrily as I managed to break one arm free.

"Uh,yeah?"he said nervously.I grabbed the scissors on my bedside table and started cutting through the duct tape.

_Don't ask why there are scissors on my table._

Conor walked over to my study desk and took out a pencil.

"Thanks,"he said before walking out of the room.

"What the-come back here!"I shouted.I sighed in relief as I finally broke free.

I lied back on the bed to try to get back to sleep but it didn't work.I sighed and decided to get up.

I took a quick shower and put on a cherry blossom printed off shoulder tee,white denim skinny jeans and some black converse.

I blow-dried my hair and curled it in soft curls.I applied some eyeshadow,eyeliner,mascara,blush,baby pink lipstick and my cherry lipgloss to top it all off.

I went downstairs and decided to make myself some scrambled eggs and bacon.

I turned on some music on my iPod,put it on shuffle and Demi Lovato's 'Heart Attack' came on.

I bounced around as I fried the bacon and sang along.

"Puttin' my defences up,'cause I don't wanna fall in love,if I ever did that,I think i'd have a heart attack!"I sang.

"The feelings are lost in my lungs,they're burning i'd rather be numb,and there's no-one else to blame,so scared I take off in a run,i'm flying to close to the sun,_and I burst into fla-a-a-ames_!"I hit the high note and patted myself on the back.

"Thank you,thank you very much,"I said to my now burnt bacon in an Elvis Presley way.

I heard a chuckle and I turned around only to be meeted by a solid chest.

_Of all the other people living under this roof,this doofus had to hear me sing._

"What are you doing up so early?"he asked as he took some bacon and stuffed it into his mouth.

Even in that state,he still looked hot.

_Wait,what!?_

"I should be asking you the same thing,"I said with a glare as he took another one of my bacon.

"I heard you singing and I smelt bacon so,finish the story,"he said with a shrug."What about you?"

"Conor duct-taped me to my bed and I caught him,I tried to go back to sleep,but I couldn' my story,"I said with a small,shy smiled back.

"See you later,"he said as he walked back upstairs.

"Bye,"I said,the smile still on my face.I turned back to the frying pan and saw no more bacon on the pan.

"_Jackson!_"I screamed.

All I heard was his melodical laugh ringing through the house like an echo.

Melodical?

_Once again,what the hell?_

* * *

As I pulled out my books from my locker,Grace stormed up to me (whilst scaring other students,let's not forget to add that) and slammed my locker shut.

"And hello to you too,"I greeted sarcastically.

"Don't give me any crap today Kim!You know what Jack just told me!?"she shrieked.

"Umm,he dropped your toothbrush in the toilet?Conor told me that too and I joined this club called Toilet Flavoured Toothbrushes-"I rambled on.

"No no no it's not that!"she paused."You're in that club too?"She shook her head to get back to the previous subject.

"Anyways,he just told me that he's dating _Donna Tobin_,"she said in between awkward pauses.

I stared at her for a moment,trying to process what she just said.

"**WHAT!?**"I screamed.

Everyone in the hallway stared at me.I gave everyone the deadliest death glare I could muster and someone almost choked on their own spit.

"_What!?_"I repeated,a little less louder this time.

"It's true,I heard the rumors and I asked Jack and he confirmed!"suddenly her face scrunched up into disgust.

"What are you looking at?"I turned around and saw Jack and Donna in the corner making out.

"They're practically dry-humping now,"Grace said in disgust.

"More like scarring people's eyes by having sex in front of them,look at poor Sephy and Brody,"I retorted.

Sephy and Brody were desperately trying to get away as Donna and Jack cornered them.

"Fuck this,"Sephy mouthed to Brody.

"No shit Sherlock,"he mouthed back with a roll of his eyes.

Suddenly Jack broke away from the kiss and stared at me with his signature turned back to Donna and they started 'kissing' again.

Something churned in my stomach as I looked at them.

_Stupid Donna._

"You're jealous,"Grace announced with a knowing smirk creeping up on her words taken me aback.

"Huh!?What!?No i'm not!What makes you think that?"I defended.

"Because you just ripped your textbook in half,"she stated.I looked down and parts of my textbook were hanging off the spine.I sighed in annoyance.

"Let's just go to class,"I muttered as I dragged her over to the next class.

_Jealous Kimmy..._

* * *

**Jack**

"Dude,I heard you're dating Donna..you're whipped!"Jerry's greeting entered my ears.

"I knew this would happen,"Eddie muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"I asked.

"Nothing."he mumbled.I gave him a look but he refused to tell me.

"I thought you like Kim?"Jerry asked.

"I do,but it's all part of my plan,"I replied as I gave him an evil smirk.

Jerry's eyes widened and he returned the smirk.

"Woah dude,are you serious?"he said,shocked.

"Yeah I am..i'm going to make Kim jealous by being with Donna,"I said.

Jerry chuckled."You are simply evil,brother,"he replied with a smirk.

Grace and Kim passed us and Grace stared at Jerry.

"What it do girl?"Jerry said,swag taking over him.

Kim raised an eyebrow as Grace walked over to the other side of the class and took their seats.

"My sister so likes you,"I stated."And you like her 't forget to invite me to your guys' wedding."Jerry turned beet red and I laughed at him.

"Well you better invite me to you and Kim's wedding as well as a thank don't get her knocked up before the wedding or she won't fit in her dress!"he and Eddie laughed at my flaming red face.

"Shut up,"I muttered into my hands.

Jerry leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

"It's gonna come true.."he mumbled.I was about to retort when the teacher came in.

"Martinez,sit on your chair properly or i'll push you off it,"our teacher snapped.

"Geez,feisty woman,"he muttered.

The class laughed as our teacher muttered incoherent words under her breath.

_Always trust Jerry to piss off the teacher._

* * *

**Kim**

"Kim!There's something for you!"Conor shouted from downstairs.

I made my way down and saw everyone crowded around the table.

"Aww!That's so sweet!"

"I'm way more romantic than that.."

"Shut up Jack,you're only saying that because you-"

"What's going on?"I asked as soon as I came had his hand on Grace's mouth as she glared at him.

"Something's here for you,"Avery said excitedly.I came closer and saw a circular box full of roses adressed to me.

I looked at the card.

_"If you love someone,put their name in a circle instead of a heart because hearts can break,but circles last forever." I love ya Kimmy,see you at school tomorrow.-Wolf_

"Aww!"I said,lovestruck."He's such a romantic!"

"It's sick,"Jack muttered.I gave him a glare.

"It's sick for you because you've never experienced what it feels to be in love!"I came up to me so we were chest to chest.I drew in a sharp breath.

Avery,Conor,Luke and Grace slowly backed out of the room.

"Oh yeah?Well Kim,tell me then,why does a rose represent love when a rose always dies?"he asked angrily.I stared up at him in surprise and gulped.

_He has a point..._

He saw me hesitate and took a step back."Think about it Kim,and someday you'll know what I mean.."he said before walking out of the room.

I stared at the roses and the card as his words rang in my ears.

_Why does a rose represent love when a rose always dies?_

* * *

**and there it chapter eleven of LWTB!**

**sorry for the long wait,I had major writer's block at the start of the story and i kept deleting my previous starters :/**

**but it's here now,ain't it!? :D**

**have a happy easter break and bye my little kinder buenos!**

**-V**


	12. V:The Matchmaker Part I

**hey guys!sorry for the long wait!this is chapter 12 of LWTB!**

**i have like,only one day to finish this cuz i deleted my other idea..it was crap. :/**

**but in this chapter...LUKE AND AVERY'S COUPLE NAME IS REVEALED!**

**omg it was so hard to do this chapter because i wanted to reveal the couple name whilst revealing a few other things whilst ALSO keeping it ,soo hard.**

**but now,after a long wait,here is chapter 12!enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Avery**

"_CONOR!"_I screamed.

Why was I screaming,you ask?

Well,i'm allergic to blueberries,and when I eat,touch,even _look_ at them,my face goes super red it looks like i'm about to blow up.

And guess what?Conor mixed some blueberry in my moisturising cream and now I look like a tomato.

I cried out in frustration and grabbed a baseball bat before stomping off to Conor's floor.

_Thank you so so much God that it's the weekend._

I burst into his room and he jerked up,awake and alert from his slumber.

He saw my face and burst out laughing,tears streaming down his face."Y-y-your..fa-ace!"he said between laughs.

Eventually he stopped laughing and realised that I had a baseball bat.

"Oh,i'm in _deeeeep_ shit,"he muttered.I chuckled lowly,scaring my brother.

"Oh yes you are,"I said bitterly.

Conor did a silent scream before running into his bathroom with me hot on his heels.

"Get back here!"I shrieked as I tried to open the door.

"No!"he cried through the door."You're gonna beat the shit out of me!Why the hell did I give you a baseball bat for your birthday!?"

"Well I like it!"I shouted."Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"he shouted back.

I stopped banging on the door for a moment,sweaty and panting.

Then I started banging again.

"Noo..."Conor howled.

"What's going on?"a voice interrupted.I turned around and saw Kim."Avery oh my God what happened to your face!?"

I didn't reply.

She tutted."Conor obviously,"she realised.

"No shit Sherlock,"I said sarcastically as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Conor get out of the bathroom,"Kim called out.

"No she's gonna kill me,"he called back.

"_5..4.."_she started.

"Shit she's counting.."I heard him mutter.

"3..2.."I continued.I heard the lock click and the door opened,revealing Conor in the bathtub wearing a bulletproof vest and one of his plastic shields.I rolled my eyes.

"Always works,"Kim said with a smirk.

"Feel free to kill me now,"Conor said with a sigh.

I was about to kill him but then a thought crossed my mind.I put down the baseball bat.

"Actually.."I said with sly smile."How about this..you have to give me my Milly."

Conor gasped."No!Not Milly!"

"Milly?"Kim asked."The necklace that broke?Conor had it all along?"I nodded.

"Just because of a bet,"I replied.I turned back to Conor."So it's either that or humiliation in school tomorrow with some bruises."He winced.

"Fine."he gave in and walked over to his bag and took out my trinket.I grabbed it from him and hugged it tight.

"Leave,"he said,depressed.I bounced out of the room and laughed.

_Oh yeah baby,my Milly's back!_

* * *

"Hey Ver,you wanna come over?"I asked over the phone.

"Sure,just text me the address,"Verena replied.

"Okay,see you in 5."

"Bye."I hung up and walked over to my mirror to inspect my face for probably the hundredth time this afternoon.

I winced when I saw my beet red face.

"What happened to your face?"Luke asked as he passed my room.

"Conor put blueberries in my cream,"I said miserably.

Luke chuckled.

"Gotta give the blondie some cred,"he said jokingly.I gave him a glare.

"Wait,I got something for you,"he said before running off.

He came back a moment later with a blank white mask in his shoved it in front of me.

"Umm..."I said."You expect me to wear this all day?"

"What?You want people laughing at the tomato you call your face?"he retorted.I gave in and grabbed it from him,putting it on.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"I look like a serial killer."I said bluntly.

"Better than a tomato!"he exclaimed.I rolled my eyes.

"I guess."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That'd be Verena,"I said as I went downstairs.

"The girl that looks like Hayley Williams?"he asked as he followed.I nodded.

I opened the door and there stood Verena holding a large piece of card with the words **LAVERY** on them.

She screamed when she saw me."A serial killer!Help me!"she shrieked.

I gave Luke a look and he shrugged."Different people,different reactions."he stated.

"Relax Ver!"I said."It's only me!"

"Why are you wearing a mask?Are you going to go and kill someone?"she asked,panicking.

"What!No!"I defended.

"Good."she replied with a relieved sigh.

I motioned her in and that's when I noticed that she had a camera hanging from her neck.

"What's with the camera?And the 'Lavery' thing?"I asked curiously.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke's eyes widen and he blushed.

Verena froze."It's my uh,photography project.."she murmured.I raised an eyebrow.

"You take photography?"I asked,confused.

"And i'm helping her!"Luke butted in.

"Huh?"Verena and I said in unison.

"Can I talk to you for a second redhead?"he said before dragging away Verena.

"Wha-?"I said,confused."Hey!She's mine!"

* * *

**Luke**

As I dragged away Verena,I heard Avery say,"Hey!She's mine!"

"What are you doing?"I hissed."Bringing in your fanclub products!She'll get suspicious!"Verena looked bewildered.

"How do you know about the LAVERY fanclub!?"she asked.

"Oh well I don't know,because whenever I approach Avery in school almost everyone whispers,'Lavery!'.And I asked Conor,he told me everything!"I replied.

"That idiot,"she muttered under her breath."And I needed to bring my stuff 'cause we are seriously running low on you and Avery's moments!"

"So?Photoshop!"I hissed."I admit,I do like her-"Verena squealed and she looked like she was about to faint,"but come on...I can't just randomly act all flirty..she'll get suspicious..and if she doesn't like me back,our friendship will be all awkward!"

She groaned in frustration."You're a big coward!Girls are like pokémon,it doesn't matter how good you are,you can't catch any if you don't have any balls!"

"Wow."I said,surprised that she actually had good advice,even if it was about pokémon."I'll do it.I'll try to flirt with her even if she might get suspicious."

Verena squealed and Avery looked to our direction,confusion clearly on her face.

"What is going on over there?"she asked.

"Nothing!"I said.

Verena gave me a playful wink before going back to Avery.

I sighed as I saw Avery's breath-taking smile on her cute face.

_I am seriously drowning myself in risk._

* * *

**chapter 12 finished in one day after a looong wait!**

**sorry for the crappy ending,i had no idea how to end it :/**

**but you're here reading it now,aren't ya? :D**

**no Kick moments in this chapter,cuz it's just a filler for LAVERY,and i can't promise Kick in the next chapter either cuz this chapter is in two i promise Kick after that chapter! :)**

**see you in the next chapter and don't forget to rate,review,follow and share my kinder buenos!**

**have a good day :)**

**Vivi ;)**


	13. Part II: Glitter in the Air

**hello my kinder buenos and welcome back to LWTB!**

**three weeks not updating, but was this totally worth the wait? tell me your opinion!**

**btw,this is part two of V: The Matchmaker but i decided to call it differently...soo yeah.**

**here it is!enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' It, Paramore's 'Future' or P!nk's ' Glitter in the Air'!**

* * *

**3 looong days later...**

* * *

**Avery**

Verena has been coming over to our house for three days straight and as much as I love her being here, she would only say a small ' hi!' before scooting off to Conor's room with Luke.

Well today that's going to change.

I used the elevator (did we ever mention that?) to go to Conor's floor and silently crept up to listen through the door.

" ... Surprise her..." I heard Conor say.

" ... Invite people..!" said Luke.

" Music room?" Verena suggested.

I strained a bit to hear more, but my hand accidentally pushed the door handle and I landed in a heap on Conor's dirty floor.

" Avery!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

I scrambled to get up and brushed myself off, blushing uncontrollably. Once I got it in control, I cleared my throat.

" Why are you guys having secret meetings? What are you not telling me? And since when did Verena and Conor happen to be friends!? I specifically remember Verena saying that she hated Conor after messing with her hair dye!" I exclaimed.

" Uh.." Conor said. The three looked at each other and nudged each other in panic.

" We have a book club!" Luke blurted out. I stared at him.

And then I burst out laughing. " You!? Reading!? You are sooo kidding!" I said in between fits of laughter. Luke looked offended, but I just laughed harder.

" Ya know she does have a point," Verena agreed with a small laugh.

" You're not helping redhead," Luke said through gritted teeth.

I eventually stopped laughing and put my hands on my hips. " Now tell me the truth! No book club shenanigans!" I demanded, sniggering a bit at the book club.

" We were just talking about how..." Conor started. Suddenly he pretended to look distracted. " What is that?" he said in shock as he pointed at something behind me. I raised an eyebrow.

" I may love shopping, but I am so not buying your bullshit." I said. But to my curiosity I looked behind me anyway. Conor shoved me out of the room and locked the room hurriedly.

_Stupid curiosity!_

I groaned in frustration. " Fine then! Don't tell me!" I said angrily before stomping over to the elevator.

" I'll find out soon enough!" I said before the elevator doors closed, leaving me with a dark cloud above me.

* * *

**Kim**

A knock came on my door while I was on my laptop. " Come in," I called. Verena, Luke and Conor burst into the room.

" May I help you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

" We want to plan a dance," Verena said.

" Uh," I replied. " Can you be more specific?" Verena sighed dramatically.

" Luke likes Avery and there's a chance that Avery likes him back, so I had an absolutely amazing plan-"

" But it was my idea!" Conor's voice piped in the background.

" -to plan a dance," Verena continued as she ignored Conor. " I want the dance to take place in the music room here since it's big enough, and I want the theme to be ' Glitter in the Air' and I want you to sing a song towards the end of the dance!"

" Woah woah back up." I said, shocked. It was a lot to take in. " Luke likes Avery? _YES!_" I did my happy dance and squealed.

" Of course I will!" I accepted as I came down from my high.

" Great! Thanks sis!" Conor said with a smile.

" Wait, didn't you not like them to date?" I asked, confused.

" Nah," Luke said cooly. " He threatened me and almost beat me with the cucumber during salad when no-one was looking." I raised an eyebrow, amused, but shook it off.

" I'll help ya," I said happily.

" Great!" Conor said. " I'll get Jack." He ran off and we quickly ran down the stairs to the music room.

I grinned to myself.

_Finally, Lavery will happen!_

* * *

**A few hours later..**

* * *

**Avery**

I was bored out of my mind. I was lying on my bed, looking at the picture on my ceiling. I finished updating my site, I took a shower and curled my blonde locks because I had a strange feeling something magical was gonna happen tonight.

My suspicions became true as Verena suddenly burst into my room with a dress in her hand. " Get up blondie, you're going to a dance!" she said happily.

I sat up. " What?" I said bluntly.

She sighed dramatically. " I _said_, you are going to a-"

" I know what you said. But like, why? Where? When?" I interrupted.

" Because you have nothing do do, it's happening now and it's in the music room right here!" she replied excitedly.

" I don't understand, when did you plan this?" I asked.

" Conor, Luke and I planned it all, with the help of Kim, Jack and Gerald," Verena said.

" Who's Gerald?"

" The Brewers' butler, duh."

" Oh yeah. He's gone almost half the time," I said in realisation.

" Come on! Put on the frickin' dress and come downstairs!" Verena said impatiently. I took the dress and went into the bathroom. It was a peach dress that came just above the knees and had glitter on the edges. It was simple yet it looked absolutely beautiful.

" So pretty.." I murmured excitedly.

" I know," Verena's voice said through the door. " Now hurry up, i've gotta do your makeup!" I slipped on the dress and put on the nude heels that came with it. I stared at my self in the mirror n awe. I looked stunning. I opened the door to see Verena's shocked face.

" Wow i'm amazing at picking our dresses!" she said in awe.

" Thanks Ver!" I said excitedly.

" Makeup!" she shouted as she dragged me over to my makeup table. After she was done, I stared at myself in the mirror once again.

" You could get a scholarship in a makeup school!" I said in awe. She snorted.

" Actually I went to a makeup camp over the summer and some agents tracked me down for a scholarship in that really good college but i'm only 13 so I rejected it," she said with a proud grin. Ironic. " Well, let's go!"

We speed-walked downstairs and into the music room. I took a deep breath.

" Okay, Ave. Everyone's expecting you there so you have to look pretty, and do your million dollar smile!" Verena said with a smile. " And impress Luke!"

I raised an eyebrow. " Wait, first of all, what do you mean by ' everyone'? And second of all, why am I impressing Luke?" I asked, bewildered.

" Everyone in school is here," Verena said like it was no big deal. " And you like Luke obviously. See, look! You're blushing!" she pointed a manicured fingernail at me.

" I do not," I said, trying and failing to stop blushing. The redhead rolled her eyes.

" Now i'm gonna go change into my dress so that I won't ruin your dramatic entrance. Byee!" she sped off, leaving me standing there.

I took another deep breath._ Everyone in school is here!?_

I pushed open the doors and suddenly a sea of glitter rained down on me, the colours ranging from blue, to gold, to silver and to payne's grey.

Everyone's heads turn in my direction and everyone gasped at the sight of me. I had glitter everywhere, on my dress, on my hair and even on my eyelashes.

I heard someone mutter 'angel' in the crowd. Turns out it was Luke. He slowly walked up to me and stared at me.

" Hi," I said shyly.

" You look amazing," he said in awe.

" I know," I said with a slightly cocky edge to me. I flipped my curled hair over my shoulder with a small giggle.

" You wanna dance?" he said, offering his hand. I gave him a small smile and took his hand.

Paramore's 'Future' came on the speakers. Everyone seemed to have a routine that went with the music, including us. I giggled as Luke twirled me round and round.

" So.. Verena told me that you three planned all this in three days. Impressive," I said with a smile.

" Thank you, thank you very much," replied Luke with an Elvis Presley impersonation.

Suddenly the music turned into rock and Kim, Jack and some others did a routine. We all clapped. Kim came up on stage and tapped the microphone. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

* * *

**Kim**

I ran up to the stage and tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

" Hi," I said with a small smile. " I hope your enjoying the dance! Thank Verena, Luke and Conor for organising this 'cause it's awesome!" I did a giggle. " Anyways, since the theme is 'Glitter in the Air', I want to sing something for everyone who's in love!"

I sat down on the piano bench and delicately ran her fingers on the keys. I started playing a tune.

_" Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face_

_And say I just don't care.."_

By now everyone was slow-dancing, and I saw Luke and Avery staring each other in the eyes, smiling and swaying with the music.

_" And it's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_Breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?"_

I saw Jack holding a glass of punch, and he lifted it up with a smile. I smiled back.

_"Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?"_

Verena and Conor were smiling at each other in different corners of the room before Conor weaved through the crowd and offered his hand to dance. Verena took it with a small grin and they swayed with the music. Everyone seemed so happy.

_" It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table _

_The walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames _

_Have you ever felt this way?_

_La la la la la la la la..._

_There you are sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar.._

_You called me sugar..._

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself_

_Will it ever get better than tonight?_

_Tonight...?"_

The crowd clapped and whooped for me and I said my 'thank you's', but I was the one that saw it first. I gasped in amazed shock. The crowd soon saw what I was gaping at and cheered so loud that all of Seaford could hear it.

_Luke and Avery were kissing like there was no tomorrow._

" Lavery!" I screamed into the microphone excitedly. Everyone cheered even louder and chanted 'Lavery'. I stepped off the stage and was greeted by Jack.

There was an unknown emotion in his eyes before he did something that shocked us both.

_He kissed me._

* * *

**Double kiss eek!**

**I know, i'm crazy to have put in two kisses in there but ya know, crazy is gooooooddd! :D**

**and now i am going to go and write chapter 14 now! byee!**

**-Vivi**


	14. The Aftermath

**Hello my little kinder buenos and welcome back to LWTB!**

**It is frozenivy here, and I changed my name for security reasons (and also because I like this new penname). BE AWARE THAT I AM STILL THE SAME PERSON (FROZENVY) BUT I JUST CHANGED THE PENNAME.**

**Thanks for the great reviews.. I was feeling a bit down but then I saw them and I just lightened up :D**

**And a shout out to the amazing ****aktitout146**** for sharing the story with your friends! You're awesome :D**

**Everyone's like 'omg double kiss!' (I was so happy to know that you guys liked that) and 'what about Conan?' (and then i was like, 'shit.') to be honest I totally forgot about him.. (whoopsies!) but thanks for reminding me, hehe...**

**But anyways, let's cut to the chase! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything that has a brand that pops up during the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Aftermath**

* * *

**Kim**

It's been three days since that hectic dance. Oh god. Luke and Avery finally got together (LAVERY PREVAILS OH YEAH!), Verena and Conor are now acquaintances and I just cheated on Conan with Jack. The worst possible person.

I stared at my phone on my bedside table, aching to tell Conan that I kissed someone that wasn't him so that the weight would finally get the hell off my shoulders.

Just as I was about to grab my phone and call him before I could hesitate again, I hesitated. _Again._

_What if he'll get mad at me and all our years of trust will shatter into pieces!?_

_Of course he'll get mad, duh._

_Oh no.. it's the conscience talking! I thought those only happened in sappy love stories! And worst of all, it's a smartass!_

_I've been talking to Avery's conscience. Sometimes it's boring on my own here. All you ever think about is Jack, Jack, cute hamsters and Jack. Always Jack.. my god._

_No I don't._

_Hun, i'm your conscience. I am also your hearts' best friend._

_Liar. My heart hates you._

_Nuh uh._

_Whatever. I'm going to do the right thing and call Conan. He is an amazing guy who is loyal and deserves a better girl than me and the truth._

_I was going to say that! Now you made me feel dumb._

_Ha._

_Conscience has signed off._

_What? You can do that?_

_And now i'm just talking to myself._

I pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up. He came on after three rings.

" Hey blondie!" Conan's cheery voice rang in my ears.

" Hi!" I said, trying and failing to keep the cheerfulness in my voice.

" What's wrong?" he said, worry laced in his voice. " Are you alright? Did someone do something to you? Should I come over?" I sighed inwardly.

" By the way, the dance was awesome.. too bad I couldn't reach you. I was on the other side of the room," he continued with a chuckle.

" I wish I was there with you too," I lied. " But i'm fine, thanks for asking."

" No you're not," he argued. " I know you Kim. I know when you're lying. Please tell me," I sighed.

" You are making it so hard for me to tell you," I said weakly.

" Tell me!"

" I kissed someone during the dance." I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth in shock. _Oh. My. God._

Conan was silent. " Conan? Are you there?" I asked worriedly.

" Who was it?" Conan said, his voice cracking a bit. I gulped.

" Jack."

" I knew it." his reply took me aback.

" What?"

" It's okay." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

" Um.. okay. You're not angry?"

" _Of course i'm angry! God Kim you kissed someone else! And I was there, but I didn't even fucking see it! What the hell!"_ he shouted through the phone angrily. I didn't speak, I was too stunned to. He took a deep breath.

" Sorry if I scared you Kim," his voice was now calm and collected. " I overreacted."

" It's okay hun, I would'a overreacted too," I said, my southern accent peeking through. He chuckled.

" Kim, I think we should break up," he said out of the blue.

" Excuse moi?" I said in french.

" I think we should break up."

" Why?" I asked, hurt.

" Because sometimes, when we're together, it feels like you're somewhere else," he explained. " And when I ask if you're okay, you look at me like i'm a stranger."_  
_

" No I don't!" I defended.

" And you know the only time I see that sparkle in your eyes? Certainly not with me anymore," he continued. " Do you want to know who your with when I see that sparkle in your eyes? I just realised it now. You wanna know?"

" Um, okay?" I said worriedly.

" Jack."

" Jack?"

" Jack. You heard me right. When you're with him, that's the only time I see that sparkle in your eyes. When your with me, it's like that's gone."

I was silent.

_Everyone seems to be saying that now._

_I know right?_

_Oh please go away conscience._

_I'm always right! Conscience has signed off._

" That- that's not true," I said.

" Ask everyone you know. Avery, Conor, Luke, Grace, Verena, they agree with me."he said sadly. " They say if you love someone, you gotta let them go. But hey, we're still friends, yeah?"

" Yeah," I agreed weakly.

" Bye Kimmy, see you at school."

" Bye wolf," I replied before he hung up. I sighed and lied on my bed.

_Since when did everything get so hard?_

* * *

**Jack**

God, that kiss. Why did I do that? Kim hasn't talked to me once since the incident. I think she hates me. I just got totally caught up in the moment. She just looked like an angel on the stage, wearing her silver cocktail dress and singing her heart out. Angel.

She's dating Conan, and i'm dating Donna! Well not really, I just wanted to use her to get Kim but that's a total bust now.

" Why is my life so hard!?" I groaned to myself.

" Because it just is!" Luke and Avery's cheery voice laughed through the door.

" Shut up!" I yelled back. " I have an annoying conscience, I don't need two more!"

" Are you fighting with your conscience?!" Luke shouted. " Dude, you got it bad. Verena also took a picture when she saw you and Kim kiss."

" You saw that!?" I sat up, freaking out.

" Verena and Conor did, but they said they're gonna have to make the Kick club first before posting the picture on the website." Avery said as the couple entered the room.

" What's Kick?" I asked. I didn't miss the panicked look they gave each other. It practically screamed '_we are not revealing anything again'_.

" It's just Luke's uh, _book club_." Avery replied with a snigger. Luke looked annoyed.

" Why do people not believe that I can read a book!?" he defended.

" Comics don't count hun," the petite blonde dismissed. Luke rolled his eyes.

" So how are you and Kim doing now, huh?" Luke said with a teasing nudge.

" We're doing fine, thanks," I lied. Avery raised an eyebrow.

" Sure, because your view of being fine is not talking and blushing whenever you make eye contact," she said sarcastically. " Come over to my side of the argument. The view is so clear from here." I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed a pillow and smushed my face on it. " Gooo..." I mumbled into the pillow. I heard a sigh and the door closed.

_I hate maths. Especially aftermaths._

* * *

**Yay! I actually did two chapters in one weekend! I am on a roll!**

**I expected this to be longer but somehow it didn't but I guess it's alright, is it?**

**Love it? Hate it? Give up and start playing World of Warcraft and wear sweater vests again? **

**Once again remember that I am frozenivy, still the same person :) byee!**

**-Vivi**


	15. Vanilla 1

**Hello my little kinder buenos and welcome back to LWTB!**

**I'm back from my really long hiatus! Special thanks to Jennlee1 for giving me a great idea! I twisted it around a bit and got this amazing chapter! Thanks again!**

**Since it was ages since I posted, I decided to give you guys a chapter longer than usual, just because you guys deserve it for being so patient :)**

**You can also see I changed my pen name _again_ (this is your cue to roll your eyes,lol).I think i'm going to stick to this one for a good while :)**

**And one more thing! A big shoutout to my good friend lalagirl2418 !She is a great author and I recommend reading her fabulous story Summer Time Is Loving Time. Love it!**

**Now for chapter 15 of Living With The Brewers :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any other brands that pop up in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Vanilla**

* * *

**Kim**

I furiously banged on the door. " Grace!" I shrieked. " Get us out of here!"

" Never!" she said with an added maniac laugh. " You guys need to sort out your problems!"

" We don't have problems!" Jack defended. " We're totally fine!"

" Yeah, totally," I lied. Jack glanced at me for a second before banging on the door again.

" You are the worst liar in this universe hun," Avery said through the door. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

Jack gave me an irritated look. " God Kim, you just had to get yourself locked in here," he snapped.

" Who's fault was it that your so-called _friends_ locked me in!?" I shot back, talking about Jerry and Eddie.

" I didn't tell them to, did I?" he shouted. " I bet it was all part of their plan!"

He gave a frustrated groan and continued banging on the door. " _Let us out you idiots!_"

" Neveeeerrrrrrr!" Conor shrieked with crazy laughter.

_Someone drank too much Red Bull..._

Jack was still banging on the door. I sighed and sat on the surf-themed sofa. Jack and I were trapped in a small beach hut and it was all because of Grace.

Jack gave up and sat beside me.

" _Let's go to the beach, _she said, _it will be fun,_ she said," I muttered to myself. He stared at me.

" Let's just try to," Jack hesitated. " get on with each other." he squeaked. I sighed.

" Okay." I agreed.

Now, first of all, you're probably wondering how we got in to this big mess. This is how.

* * *

**A few hours earlier..**

* * *

" Kim."

" Blondie!"

" Sis!"

" Kimberly Anne Crawford, get up now." I groaned when I heard annoying voices. I tossed and turned in my bed.

_Wait._

I fluttered open one eye and noticed I was lying on the big couch in the cinema room. I looked around, stretching and yawning at the same time, when I finally noticed Conor, Avery, Luke and Grace were crowded around me, their eyes locked on me.

" What?" I mumbled. " Did I get drugged or something?" suddenly they all started laughing. I freaked out.

" What!?" I asked in a panic. " Did I get drunk? Did someone draw something on my face!? What happened last night!?" They just laughed even harder. I finally noticed Jack in the corner of the room, twirling a piece of string around his fingers. He saw me staring at him and he blushed as he looked down.

" What?" I groaned, getting frustrated. " Ugh! Never mind then!" I got up to go to the bathroom.

" It's just," Grace started as soon as she stopped laughing. " You fell asleep during the movie. That's all."

" Then why is it so funny!?" I asked.

" You missed a really funny part in the movie. that's all." Avery piped in.

" Liar." I accused. I stomped off to my room to wash up.

" By the way, we're going to the beach today," Grace called out. " Gerald let us."

" Oh no!" I groaned.

" It will be fun!"

" Whatever, fine," I called back.

_Today's gonna be exciting._

* * *

**Jack**

" You guys are so annoying," I muttered as Kim left the room.

" It was so cute!" Grace squealed. " The way she muttered your name in her sleep, and the fact that she fell asleep on your shoulder. Cuteness overload!" Grace took a deep breath, attempting to calm down, but failing when she squealed again.

" Did you take the picture?" Avery asked Conor. He nodded.

" Yep, and I sent it to Verena already. She said it might be up on the Kick website around some time in the afternoon." he said.

I did a double take.

" Wait, _what!?_" I shouted. " What the hell! Everyone's gonna see that! Donna's gonna see that!" Luke scoffed.

" Dude, we all know you're just using her to get Kim jealous, but the plan didn't work anyways so you should just as well dump her." he accused. " And everyone is supposed to see it. I mean, everyone is a Kick shipper. _Everyone."_

I sighed. I knew he was right. About everything. Even the Kick thing. Everyone is always asking me about 'me and Kim'. It's complicated!

" Bro, I know your confused right now. But follow your heart, and stuff like that." Conor said, attempting to be serious. I snorted.

" You are awful at trying to be serious." I said, grabbing my water and leaving the room.

The last thing I heard from the room before I walked off was,

" He is so in love with her."

* * *

" Kim is taking so long," Grace groaned as she crashed on the couch.

" Hurry up for God's sake!" I shouted.

" I'm coming, i'm coming!" she shouted back. She ran down the stairs and I gulped.

She looked like a beautiful mermaid disguised as a human in her blue sundress. Her hair was in beachy waves and her make up was done to a perfection. She carried her tote bag.

" Why are you wearing make up?" Luke asked.

" Waterproof makeup," Kim replied. " But you're a guy so of course you wouldn't get it."

" Come on, let's go!" Grace said. She jumped up and ran to the car.

" Shotgun!" Kim squealed before running after her.

We all got in and Grace started the car. Whilst she drove, Kim turned on the radio. P!nk's True Love was playing halfway.

_" At the same time_

_I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_Your an asshole_

_But I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why i'm still here_

_Where could I go_

_You're the only love i've ever known_

_But I hate you_

_I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be_

_True love_

_True lo-"_

Kim and I locked eyes through the rear-view mirror. She cleared her throat awkwardly as the others sniggered and switched the channel.

"_ Aren't you something to admire_

_'Cause you're shine is something like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine-"_

" Oh my God," Kim muttered as she switched the channels again. " Why are all the channels playing love songs?" Everyone just laughed harder as Kim and I blushed furiously.

We finally reached the beach after an awkward car ride. We stepped out of the car and inhaled the beachy air.

Well, at least Conor did.

He laughed like a maniac. " More people to prank!" he screamed before he ran off.

We stood there awkwardly. Grace rolled her eyes.

" Come on guys! she urged. " Why are you all so awkward! We're at the beach! We need to do something!"

" I'm going to go get some ice cream," Kim said.

" Me too," I said, following her. I could see her blush which made me blush too.

_Damn it Jack! Keep it together!_

" One vanilla please," Kim asked the ice cream man.

" Vanilla? Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her choice.

" It's good!" she objected.

" But.." I paused. " It's so.. boring. So simple."

She rolled her mocha brown eyes at me. " Well, sometimes the most simple things in life are the best." she gave the money to the ice cream man and I watched her walk off.

" Like, for example, it's best to pick the simple, natural girl instead of the slutty, artificial one," she said as she stopped walking. She didn't look back at me. " isn't it?" I could sense something in her voice but I couldn't figure it out. She then walked off.

" What would you like sir?" the ice cream man interrupted my thoughts. I stared at him for a moment, a bit dazed after Kim and I's conversation, before choosing.

" I'll have a vanilla ice cream."

* * *

**Kim**

As I walked off, I noticed Conor 'talking' to Verena.

_That flirt._

" Is it a special day today?" I asked Grace as I saw her. I could tell she was trying not to smirk.

" Not really," she replied smugly. " Just..you know, a normal day." I narrowed my eyes at her.

" Why the hell is everyone keeping secrets from me!" I huffed.

" Well i'm telling the truth!" she objected. " Partially." she said under her breath.

" I heard that."

" Whatever." she replied. " I'm going to go swimming. Wanna come?"

" Sure," I said, finishing the rest of my ice cream.

I pulled of my sundress to reveal a navy, white polka dotted bikini. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack dropping his ice cream as he saw me. I smirked and turned to me.

" Like what you see?" He snapped out of his gaze and smirked back.

" Two can play at that game, Crawford." and with that, he took off his striped t-shirt to reveal a perfectly tanned six pack which was caused by his karate. I gulped and stared.

" Like what you see?" he said, copying what I just said. I huffed and jumped into the water with Grace. Jack followed me.

" Go away!" I cried.

" The sea isn't just for you, blondie." I splashed water on him and he splashed back.

Soon we were having a water fight. I laughed when he fell back into the water. I waited for him to get back up, but he didn't.

" Jack?" I asked worriedly. Suddenly he came back up and I squealed as he dragged me in with him.

We came back up from the water and I realised we were holding each other. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I stared back. Then I noticed we were getting closer, closer, closer-

**_Click!_**

We jumped away from each other. I yelped and Jack fell into the water.

Grace squealed. " Oh my cheese balls," she screamed. " This _needs_ to be the wallpaper for the Kick webpage!"

" What?" I asked, confused. Jack blushed.

A crowd had formed around Grace, demanding to see the picture. Almost everyone from the crowd was from school.

I sighed and ran into the nearest hiding spot, a small beach hut.

As I closed the door, I heard a lock click. I tried to open the door.

" Locked," I muttered, trying not to panic.

" Help!" I shouted. " Help!" I heard footsteps.

" What's wrong?" Luke.

" Thank God!" I said happily. " Luke, could you unlock the door? I'm stuck in here." Silence.

" Luke?" I repeated. " Luke!"

" Uh," Luke said. I could hear shuffling." I'll get some help."

" Can't you do it yourself?" I asked, but he was already gone. I rolled my eyes.

I looked around the beach hut. It was surf themed and it smelled of the beach.

_Thank you Captain Obvious._

Back at ya, Senator Sarcastic.

" Are you okay?" I heard someone ask.

" Conan? Is that you?" I replied.

" Yeah it's me," he said.

" Get me out of here," I pleaded.

Suddenly a high window opened and in tumbled Jack. " Oof!" he cried. He got up and rubbed his back.

" Wha- What are you doing here!?" I cried. " They all pushed me in!" Jack replied angrily.

" Who's they?"

" Grace, Avery, Luke, Conor, Conan, all your Black Dragon buddies and.. and.. Donna? I think?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Donna?" Jack nodded.

" Strangely."

" Why would they think pushing you in here with me was going to help anything?"

" Ask them idiot." I rolled my eyes, although I was strangely sad about that comment.

And that's how it started.

* * *

**I really don't think that was my best chapter :( i'm losing my spark !**

**But anyways, i'm glad I finally got a chapter done :) just so you guys know, this is a two part chapter and..yeah. :/**

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written..**

**Wait, I checked, and chapter 3 was -_-**

**So like I said, please check out lalagirl2418's story Summer Time Is Loving Time, it's great :)**

**And I would also like to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, sharing etc. this story and being so amazingly patient with me, and thank you also for being through this great adventure with me :) (it sound like i'm giving up this story.. don't worry, i'm not :|)**

**Thank you :)**

**From Vivienne**


End file.
